Si te Atreves
by Escarlatta
Summary: Entre sus brazos, como estaba, ella susurró suavemente: — Tú, hombre tonto, tal vez no pueda igualar a una guerrera de tu raza, pero pelearía por ti con todas mis fuerzas —él la miró con una expresión impenetrable; sin embargo Bulma había aprendido a leer sus enigmáticos ojos oscuros. con una sonrisa, continuó—: Tranquilo, guerrero. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.
1. Chapter 1

_«Entre sus brazos, como estaba, ella susurró suavemente: — Tú, hombre tonto, tal vez no pueda igualar a una guerrera de tu raza, pero pelearía por ti con todas mis fuerzas —él la miró con una expresión impenetrable; sin embargo Bulma había aprendido a leer sus enigmáticos ojos oscuros. Con la mirada iluminada y una enorme sonrisa, ella continuó—: Tranquilo, guerrero. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.»_

Bulma paseó su mirada distraídamente por su laboratorio mientras ahogaba un bostezo. Últimamente se sentía desganada y aburrida. Ninguna de sus ideas para nuevos inventos la convencía en lo absoluto. Hacía meses que su rutina era la misma: levantarse temprano, desayunar con sus padres y su nuevo inquilino —o cual se resumía en escuchar a su madre parlotear, a su padre sonriendo y a su invitado gruñendo—, ir a su laboratorio donde pasaba el resto de su día construyendo, desarmando y reparando cosas; picar apenas algo para el almuerzo, luego la cena con sus padres y el saiyayin —en las mismas condiciones que el desayuno— y, finalmente, la parte más relajante de su día que consistía en sumergirse en su bañera llena de burbujas escuchando su música favorita.

 _Y eventualmente reparar la cámara de gravedad_ , se dijo con una mueca, recordando los gritos de ese salvaje.

Jugando con el bolígrafo encima de sus labios y balanceándose en la silla pensó que necesitaba algo más de aventura en su vida. Aun cuando la perspectiva de que dentro de 3 años todo acabara terriblemente como lo predijo el joven del futuro, y que todos sus amigos estuvieran haciendo todo lo posible para que eso no pasara, sentía que debía vivir ese tiempo como si realmente fuera el último. Ella era una genio, pero todo genio necesitaba de inspiración para crear. Y en eso es en lo que estaba fallando.

Si vida necesitaba desesperadamente aventura. Algo emocionante, excitante y divertido.

Frunció la nariz, rememorando lo sucedido el último tiempo. Hacía ya 2 meses que había terminado definitivamente su relación con Yamcha, cansada de él y de todo lo que lo rodeaba. No es que no soportara su éxito, como le había plantado en cara él ese día de su última discusión, sino que estaba aburrida de ser un cero a la izquierda para el hombre que decía amarla con locura y pasión. No estaba dispuesta a llevar una absurda batalla con otras miles de mujeres por la atención y afecto de ese hombre que hacía años se autoproclamaba como suyo sin serlo realmente. Y, extrañamente, a pesar de los años que habían pasado juntos, no le dolió tanto como imaginó su ruptura, pero sí dolía el que Yamcha no la hubiera buscado ni una vez en todo ese tiempo porque, quitando todo lo malo de su relación, siempre se habían divertido mucho juntos; él había sido el primero en muchos aspectos de su vida y era algo que le agradecía infinitamente. Pero extrañaba a su amigo y confidente tan profundamente que pensó en que sería bueno que ella diera el paso para una amistad. Idea que desechó en segundos; no sería ella la que se rebaje a eso cuando el único que había dicho y hecho cosas terribles había sido él y nada más que él.

Frunció el ceño con enojo. Que la Tierra se pudriera y llenara de gusanos gigantes antes de que ella diera el brazo a torcer sin que el idiota de Yamcha se arrastrara debidamente.

—Mujer… Mujer… ¡MUJER!—Bulma saltó de su asiento, cayendo dolorosamente al suelo. Acariciando su trasero, observó con confusión a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una figura apoyada arrogantemente en el marco de la puerta que ella, estaba segura, había cerrado con seguro para no ser molestada.

Se levantó del suelo con toda la dignidad que fue capaz, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

—Oye, tú —se acercó a él, pinchándolo con un dedo en en pecho—. ¿Quién te crees para ir por mi casa, repito, MI casa, gritando libremente?

Sus ojos oscuros la recorrieron como si fuera un ser repugnante. ¡Cómo detestaba esa mirada!

—Mujer —y ahí estaba ese tono machista que desbordaba superioridad—. Si no estuvieses tan sorda no tendría que levantar la voz. Vengo llamándote hace un buen rato —una mueca que de asemejaba a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios—. Tal vez si no perdieras el tiempo haciendo extrañas muecas con tu horrible rostro podrías haber prestado más atención.

Al oirlo casi se sintió avergonzada de haber sido descubierta en un momento donde tenía las defensas bajas. Casi.

Un TIC nervioso atacó la ceja derecha de Bulma. ¿Horrible rostro? Si claro. Decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez, no tenía ganas de iniciar una pelea inútil. La indiferencia era la mejor arma, ¿no? O eso creía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Vegeta la miró como si le hubiese hablado en una lengua extraña, aunque como su expresión ni siquiera se movió, Bulma temió haber comenzado a imaginar cosas.

—La cámara de gravedad —contestó secamente —. Repárala.

—Por favor. Gracias. De nada. Oh, vamos hombre, no pensé que le temieras a las palabras mágicas —Bulma se golpeó mentalmente por no seguir su propia decisión de "no pelear". Suspiró y antes de que él dijera algo, añadió—: Le diré a mi padre que se ocupe.

—Se fue esta mañana —informó el saiyayin con una ceja alzada—. Junto con la mujer loca.

Bulma abrió su boca como si no pudiera darle crédito a sus palabras. ¿Cómo sabía este tipo lo que hacían sus padres y no ella? ¿Cómo tenía la cara de decirle a su madre loca? Aunque ella lo pensara también pero...

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para aclarar las ideas. Odiaba que sus pensamientos se fueran por las ramas. Obviamente, no iba a preguntarle a él cómo sabía aquello ya que eso la dejaba como una idiota. Observó de reojo el calendario colgado en una pared para poder deducir algo de a dónde habían ido sus padres, pero nada parecía iluminarla. Hasta que recordó brevemente la conversación de su madre hace unos días en el desayuno, mientras ella jugaba con sus hotcakes, distraídamente pensando que su vida era aburrida. Se habían ido a un crucero, o eso creía recordar.

Por un breve instante se sintió terrible al darse cuenta que ese arrogante Guerrero escuchaba más a sus padres que ella.

Carraspeó, tratando de disimular su olvidó y contestó con su mejor fingida sonrisa:

—Cierto. Apenas me desocupe iré a echarle un vistazo —se dio la vuelta, dando por zanjado el asunto y gimió internamente. Ella no quería ir, no quería. Ya era casi infantil su debate interno, pero _realmente_ no deseaba estar cerca de Vegeta más de lo necesario. Sabía que había sido ella quien se ofreció a hospedarlo, pero su motivo fue el saber que no tendría a dónde ir y siempre tuvo esa necesidad de rescatar cachorros abandonados. El asunto es que ese hombre no sólo no era ningún cachorro, sino que era un lobo. Y no cualquier lobo, sino el maldito lobo del Infierno. La volvía loca y era demasiado agotador discutir todo el tiempo con él —aunque admitía que las primeras veces habían sido divertidas—, por lo cuál había llegado al acuerdo con su padre de que todo lo relacionado a atender a Vegeta y sus destrozos quedaba a su cargo, mientras ella se ocupaba de los diseños y nuevos proyectos para la compañía. Su padre, al ser completamente opuesto a ella, aceptó gustoso de poder serle útil a su invitado. Y, seguramente, al tener a una persona dispuesta día y noche a atender sus demandas, Vegeta no puso resistencia. Ahora no tendría escapatoria.

—Me niego —la profunda voz de Vegeta la sacó de sus lamentaciones—. Tiene que ser ahora. Debo seguir con mis entrenamientos. En este instante.

El temperamento de Bulma se incendió. Volvió a dar la vuelta para encararlo con una sonrisa siniestra hasta que algo cruzó su mente. Automáticamente su sonrisa pasó a destilar tanta dulzura que, por un instante, creyó ver temor en los ojos oscuros de su invitado.

—Por supuesto, Vegeta. Vamos.

Pasó por delante suyo, viendo como la súper reforzada puerta de su laboratorio había sido abollada hacia un lado sin el mínimo indicio de esfuerzo. Seguramente así había entrado ese individuo. Ya se las cobraría. Oh, sí. Ya podía saborearlo.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)

Siguió a esa vulgar mujer todo el camino hacia la cámara de gravedad.

Humana insolente, mujer estúpida, ¿cómo se atrevía a comportarse arrogante cuando él, el gran Príncipe de los Saiyayins tuvo que rebajarse a buscarla?

No podía lamentar más la partida del viejo que acudía a él como máxima prioridad. Había humanos que sí sabían lo que les convenía, quienes entendían su lugar. Pero esa terrícola no era uno de ellos. Evidentemente era estúpida. Atentaba contra su propio orgullo el necesitarla momentáneamente, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Cuando todo acabara, mataría a Kakaroto, le daría su merecido a esa indigna y se iría de ese mugroso planeta.

A pesar de no soportarla, no podía negar cierta curiosidad hacia sus reacciones. Eran tan extrañas que no podía explicarlas. No era que quisiera entenderla de todos modos; ¿quién busca comprender a una cucaracha? Sin embargo esa mujer lo desconcertaba. No le tenía ni un poco de miedo aún cuando él había asesinado a sus amigos a sangre fría y lo batallaba verbalmente como ningún otro ser se había atrevido anteriormente. Lo peor del asunto es que la mantenía con vida.

 _Sólo por ahora_ , se repitió por décima octava vez.

Pero hacía ya un tiempo que casi no la veía si no fuera para la hora de comer. La mujer se la pasaba encerrada en ese lugar y no salía hasta la noche. Al principio, cuando apenas había llegado a esa casa, ella se la pasaba metiendo sus narices donde nadie la llamaba, y no se quedaba quieta, iba de un lugar a otro. Pero luego, simplemente dejó de hacerlo, encerrándose en lo que ella llamaba su laboratorio. No es que él fuera detallista, pero el cambio había sido radical. Casualmente, eso comenzó a suceder luego de la pelea entre ella y el otro débil insecto al que había matado una vez. De por sí, sus sentidos eran súper desarrollados y no ayudaba estar a tan sólo dos puertas de distancia de la recámara de esa mujer. Había escuchado, aún a su pesar, toda la absurda discusión bien entrada la noche. No llegó a comprender exactamente cuál era el problema de que el humano viera a otras mujeres. En su raza era muy común que ambos pudieran tener múltiples parejas, tanto hombres como mujeres, pero eso no era su asunto. Por algún motivo, que no se pudo explicar a sí mismo, no los interrumpió para exigir silencio sino que los dejó que terminaran con su riña. Y esperó con la poca paciencia que era capaz, que la disputa terminara. Unos minutos después escuchó el portazo de la puerta principal y... Grande fue su asombro, no podía negarlo, que el más sólido de los silencios envolviera a la humana. No era de extrañar que algo así le asombrara ya que ella de por sí era escandalosa. Y esto, definitivamente, era algo nuevo.

Pasó su mirada por su espalda aún a pesar del traje azul que traía puesto, era pequeña. Su cintura podría rodearla con tan sólo ambas manos y pulverizarla con apenas un apretón. Se veía frágil e insignificante.

 _Como cada maldito ser de este planeta_ , se dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Pero lo único bueno de ese lugar era que, aunque estuviera rodeado de chiflados, tenían una mente brillante que él podía usar a gusto y beneficio.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de control de la cámara de gravedad, todo estaba a oscuras; pero, al tener sentidos más desarrollados, el guerrero podía ver todo con claridad. La mirada de la mujer se volvió analítica, como si estuviera pensando en dónde estaría el problema. Tomó una caja de herramientas y se acostó en la camilla deslizable para reparar el motor principal.

Vegeta inspeccionaba todo con los brazos cruzados, recostado contra la pared. La terrícola trabajó rápidamente, y en tal sólo unos minutos, la luz había vuelto a toda la instalación.

Sin decir una palabra, al ver todo en perfecto funcionamiento, Vegeta se alejó hacia su lugar de entrenamiento ignorando totalmente la sonrisa maliciosa que Bulma esbozó a sus espaldas.

 _De nada, maldito bastardo,_ se dijo ella.

Ojeó su reloj de pulsera y calculó rápidamente el tiempo que le quedaba antes de que estallara la bomba. Literalmente.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)

Sonreía divertida mientras daba un largo sorbo a su café helado. Su nueva pulsera de coloridos abalorios de helados, donas, pasteles y galletas tintineaba sin parar mientras ella movía sus dedos al ritmo de la música de fondo de la cafetería. A sus pies, el cúmulo de bolsas abultadas y llamativas evidenciaba una tarde de compras que, como mujer, necesitaba desesperadamente.

Una pequeña risilla se escapó de sus labios. Sus oídos habían grabado a la perfección ese bramido de furia bestial del Saiyayin cuando, afortunadamente, había salido de su casa. Y es que, probablemente, su "MUJEEEEER" se habría escuchado a 4 kilómetros a la redonda.

Se felicitaba a sí misma por su aguda inteligencia, había calculado el tiempo justo para que la pequeña bomba cacera que había fabricado con tan sólo una batería y un par de cables explotara, dejándole el tiempo suficiente para bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y salir. Ahí tenía su pequeña venganza, por más infantil que fuera. Lo bueno del asunto es que no había destrozado nada, sino que solamente habría causado una confusión en el sistema que, con tan solo unos ajustes, volvería a la normalidad. Era tan simple como eso; con ello su inquilino debería aprender a esperar.

Una duda cruzó por su cabeza y frunció el ceño. Él no la mataría, ¿o sí? Sabía que estaría desmedidamente enfadado y fuera de sus cabales, pero no creía que fuera tan lejos como para lastimarla. Después de todo ella era la única en el planeta con la que podía contar y él no parecía tan tonto. Además ella, gracias a su mente brillante, había dejado programados a los robots para hacer grandes cantidades de comida. Al menos lo tendría ocupado comiendo; enfadado pero con el estómago lleno. Esa era casi la receta para atrapar el corazón de un hombre.

Y hablando de hombres... Bulma suspiró cuando sus pensamientos se enfocaron en Yamcha. No podría negárselo por mucho más tiempo: lo extrañaba y lo extrañaba horrores. Ya no sabía en título de qué, pero añoraba demasiado su sonrisa fácil y sentido del humor. Era la única persona que podía hacerla enojar y reír al mismo tiempo.

Sorbió un poco más de su bebida sin mucho interés, mientras miraba su colorida pulsera. No solía usar esas cosas tan llamativas y llenas de cosas incómodas, solía ser más práctica pero apenas la vio, no pudo evitar comprarla. Se veía divertida, un accesorio que usaría una joven para salir con sus amigas, algo bonito y tierno que atraería la atención de otras personas. Y es que, viéndose como estaba ahora, sola y aburrida en medio de la cafetería del centro comercial, se sentía miserable.

Las risas en una mesa cercana atrajeron su atención. Era un grupo de chicas entre los 20 y 25 hablando animadamente. Parecía tan divertido que casi sintió envidia.

La realidad es que nunca había tenido muchos amigos. Bueno, obviando a sus amigos expertos en Artes marciales a los que no veía acompañándola a un centro comercial. De las pocas amigas que había conservado de la escuela, antes de abandonarla, se había distanciado por diversas cuestiones de la vida.

Apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano se preguntó qué era lo que estaba mal con ella. Ya no podía obviar ese sentimiento de soledad y desasosiego que parecía invadirla poco a poco. Era como si el malestar se fuera abriendo camino en su corazón. Y es que casi a sus 28 años no se había casado y ni mucho menos tenido hijos. Estaba incumpliendo desastrosamente la línea de vida que había ideado cuando era pequeña. Desde el vamos, lo había arruinado cuando no pudo completar la primera y más importante misión: _casarse a los 24 con un maravilloso Príncipe._

Agotada, comenzó a juntar sus cosas para emprender el camino a su casa. Ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que su célebre invitado haya ido a dormir a su recámara. Mañana lidiaría con él, cuando hubiera recobrado sus energías y la luz de un nuevo día le entibiara un poco su deprimido corazón.

Vaya, ya estaba pasando de telenovela a los lamentos de la llorona. Bueno, el lado bueno de todo esto es que si sobrevivía a la furia del saiyayin podría considerar que le dieron una nueva oportunidad para vivir, ¿eh?

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%(%(%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%

Llegó a su casa pasada la medianoche. Mirando atentamente hacia todos lados, dejó sus cosas en el rincón de las escaleras y subió a su habitación en absoluto silencio. Temía que el ruido de las bolsas le advirtiera a Vegeta su llegada.

Una vez en su habitación, haciendo uso de sus dotes de ladrón silencioso al abrir y cerrar la puerta —herencia que le había quedado cuando en su adolescencia se escapaba para verlo a Yamcha—, comenzó a desvestirse en la oscuridad. El único leve sonido que se escuchaba era el tintineo de su pulsera. Avanzó hacia su cama, tirando descuidadamente su camisa de seda, pero mientras comenzaba a desprender su falda, la luz de su mesita de noche se encendió. Su boca dibujó una perfecta "o" mientras sus ojos se encontraban con unos rabiosos orbes negros. Allí apoyado en la pared con el cuerpo en absoluta tensión se encontraba el último hombre que hubiese querido cruzarse a última hora de su día.

Se golpeó internamente, recriminándose por millonésima vez el haber sido tan bocazas al invitar a ese individuo nada más y nada menos que a su casa. Ahora la esperaba en su habitación, faltaba solamente que lo invitara a su cama y ahí podría ganarse algún premio.

Vegeta avanzó hacia ella como un depredador hambriento, dispuesto no sólo a alimentarse, sino a divertirse con su presa.

—Mujer —Bulma casi saltó por el grave tono de su voz, pero haciendo acopio de su valentía y orgullo, logró evitarlo—. ¿A dónde diablos te habías metido?

—Fui de compras —replicó naturalmente e inocentemente, añadió —: ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitabas algo?

Vio con sádica diversión como se expandían los orificios de su nariz. Se preguntó si en algún momento saldría humo de ellos.

—La maldita chatarra dejó de funcionar un minuto luego de ser reparada. Y tú no estabas para volver a arreglarla.

Bulma quiso corregirlo, fueron una hora y doce minutos. Sin embargo no creyó inteligente mencionar aquello, por lo que adoptó una pose pensativa para luego golpear su cabeza.

—Oh, diablos. ¡No puedo creerlo! Creo que tendremos que esperar que vuelva mi padre... No tengo idea de lo que pueda ser...

Se interrumpió al sentirse acorralada en menos de un segundo por Vegeta. Había puesto sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza y apenas unos centímetros separaban sus cuerpos.

Él acercó su rostro al suyo, y ella involuntariamente cerró los ojos haciendo la cara a un lado. Lo escuchó mascullar con ira:

—No juegues conmigo, estúpida mujer.

En lugar de sentirse asustada, Bulma enfrentó su mirada con enfado. ¡Quién se creía ese hombre de las cavernas para tratarla de esa manera!

Sintió que sus narices casi se tocaban. Y ella, ni corta ni perezosa, puso sus manos en el duro pecho masculino para separarlo. Aunque no lo movió ni un ápice, eso no le importó. Ya estaba claro que él tenía las de ganar si hablaban de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

—No eres nadie para insultarme. Ni para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer. Tampoco eres nadie para meterte en MI habitación y hacerme reclamos —vio que una vena comenzaba a palpitarle en la frente y lo interrumpió, para rabiarlo—. Y antes de que me amenaces una vez más de muerte, déjame decirte que soy la única persona en el planeta... Qué planeta, en todo el universo que te ayudaría. No eres nada tonto, así que ahórranos tiempo a los dos y vete a tu habitación porque estoy muy cansada para seguir teniendo esta absurda discusión sin sentido. Te prometo que mañana antes de que te levantes tendrás reparada la cámara de gravedad.

La vena de Vegeta se hinchó aún más sabiendo que todo lo que ella decía era cierto. Él le gruñó en el rostro, dándole a entender que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, ahora ella sería tan sólo un saco de piel y huesos.

Se separó de ella a duras penas, con el cuerpo temblando de ira y se fue dando un portazo.

Una vez sola, Bulma se dejó caer al suelo, sintiendo a su corazón latir desbocado.

Ciertamente no se esperaba ese recibimiento. Mucho menos sentirse tan insignificante delante de ese hombre, pero ahí estaba, con las energías agotadas y... ¡Semidesnuda!

Si creía haber salvado algo de su dignidad con su arranque de ira, ya podía ir considerándose una fracasada en potencia. Tenía que darse algo de crédito, ya que ¿qué ser vivo fue capaz de intercambiar unas palabras acaloradas con un saiyayin en apenas ropa interior y vivir para contarlo?

...

Cuando Vegeta fue al día siguiente por la madrugada a la cámara de gravedad para aumentar su rabia hacia esa mujer y ver si finalmente se decidía a apretar ese blanco y esbelto cuello hasta romperlo, con sorpresa descubrió que todo funcionaba perfectamente.

Tal y como la hembra prometió.

-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

 **Bueno, nuevamente me embarco en otra historia. Tengo otras que espero realmente terminar, pero mi inspiración es así y el poco tiempo no me ayuda. Creo que no es la única vez que comento que me gusta mucho más leer que escribir. Pero a veces al no encontrar exactamente lo que yo quiero leer, las cosas que me gustarían que pasaran y todo lo demás, no me queda más que mostrar mi versión de la historia.**

 **¿Que puedo decir? Nunca pensé que escribiría algo de este par, pero acá estoy, nunca digas nunca. Recientemente volví a ver DBZ con mi marido mientras cenábamos y me volví a enganchar. Pude comprender mejor muchas cosas que, en su momento, cuando tenía 10 años no llegaba a captar. Recordé mil cosas divertidas e increíbles que no hubiese imaginado (como gran parte del comportamiento de Vegeta en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo en Dragon Ball Super). Si lo hubiera leído, diría que era un terrible ooc de personaje, pero no. Ahí va Vegeta y hace mil cosas divertidas que me hacen querer ver más de este personaje. Y por eso la última semana estuve leyendo historias. Muchas me agradaron, aunque repetitivas, fueron entretenidas. Otras no tanto al hacer a Bulma tan melodramática. Pero que no se malentienda, Bulma ES originalmente melodramática, pero lo suyo es divertido. Es una mujer, a mis ojos, absolutamente divertida, alocada y arrogante, a la vez que se preocupa por los demás demostrándolo con enojo. Y esa es la Bulma que quiero en mi historia; una mujer fuerte, segura y decidida. No alguien que llore por los rincones por algún amor no correspondido o por cosas que no se pueden remediar.**

 **En cuanto a Vegeta, es un hombre atormentado, un animal salvaje que, poco a poco, a su manera, va siendo domado por la bella princesa de armas a tomar. Pero no es una sumisión absoluta, sino una que promete días de guerra salvaje, fría, tormentosa y pasional.**

 **Es un hombre atormentado por un pasado que dice no importarle. Esclavo del destructor de su paneta al que debía tratar como su amo. Nunca ligado a nada ni a nadie. No pretendo un Vegeta cariñoso abiertamente. Pero si uno que, al menos, sepa reconocerse las cosas a sí mismo como un valiente Guerrero. Para bien o para mal. Tengan en cuenta que, ya de por si, los saiyayins eran una raza guerrera casi carente de amor (es mi opinión). No dudo que habría pasión, pasión a toneladas y torrentes incontrolables pero no eran una raza que se dejara sondar por sentimientos que ninguno conoce. Las mujeres y los niños eran considerados fuertes, así que tampoco podría considerarse que se sintieran protectores en algún momento. Lo principal era ser más fuertes y preservar su especie. Por ello, considero que la evolución de Vegeta sería lenta pero progresiva donde decidirá por sus propios medios quedarse finalmente en un solo lugar al que considerará su hogar, con una mujer que, a sus palabras, es débil y vulgar. De ahí que Bulma le demostrará lo contrario.**

 **Y acá viene la cuestión, todo lo que planeo escribir va a ser refrescante y divertido. No habrá dolor ni sufrimiento (no mucho, ya que alguna cuotita puede que haya), pero si habrá pasión a borbotones porque, vamos, lo primero que me imagino al pensar en guerreros es que, cuando vuelven de la batalla desean una cama cómoda y un cálido cuerpo para descargar toda la adrenalina acumulada. A eso hay que sumarle que Bulma es una mujer muy orgullosa que no se dejará amilanar, sino que pretenderá batallar a la par.**

 **Si, decididamente es una mezcla explosiva.**

 **En fin, espero que los haya atrapado este primer capítulo y nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **S.M.B.**


	2. Chapter 2

_«Ahora me toca decirte "Adiós". No será algo trágico, pero sí el punto final de una historia y el comienzo de otra. Si hay algo que la ciencia y la vida misma me enseñaron es que todo cambia, todo se transforma… »_

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%

Sus ojos azules se fijaron intensamente en la pantalla de su IPhone. Si hubiese tenido alguna habilidad o ki como sus amigos, estaba segura de que ya lo habría pulverizado. Hacía más de una hora que había abierto su conversación con Yamcha pero no decidía si debía escribirle. Quería hablar tranquilamente con él y dar por zanjado todo el asunto sin que su acalorada discusión de hacía unos meses fuera su último recuerdo. Había pensado que él la buscaría como siempre, pero esta vez no había sido así. Se mordió el labio inferior pensando que tal vez se había pasado al decirle "bastardo arrogante, poco hombre".

Pero reuniendo un poco de valor se decidió a escribirle un simple "Necesito que vengas. Tenemos que hablar" y…. ENVIAR.

Así era más sencillo, debido a que una llamada telefónica podría resultar muy mal tomando en cuenta su mal humor de los últimos días.

Con un suspiro bloqueó su teléfono, lo más probable era que Yamcha lo viera a su mensaje en un par de horas.

Se dispuso a trabajar, pero su celular vibró haciéndola saltar. Últimamente tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Desbloqueó con premura la pantalla para ver su respuesta, Grande fue su decepción al ver que el causante de la alarma había sido un mail con el anuncio "Exterminador de insectos". Una mueca se dibujó en su boca, pensando que debería relajarse o sufriría un ataque al corazón si seguía tomándose todo tan drásticamente. Qué patético sería ver los encabezados de los diarios anunciar "Heredera del Imperio Capsule Corp muere en el inodoro por no hallar el papel en su lugar". Si, sería humillante.

Así que se colocó sus auriculares mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno de bocetos. Le pareció curioso haber dibujado en él la imagen de un fumigador con el rostro muy similar al del Príncipe de los Saiyayins; ¡hasta la hosca mueca de su boca era igual!

Dejó escapar una risa cuando un nuevo mensaje entró en su teléfono. Lo observó sin mucha emoción viendo que era la respuesta que aún no esperaba.

Un odioso "OK" era todo.

¿"Ok", qué? ¿"OK", nos vemos, u "OK", ni lo sueñes? Arghhh, iba a volverse loca.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%

Vegeta aumentó una vez más la gravedad dentro de la cámara. Esta vez 400 veces su peso. Ya no costaba tanto como antes cuando una gravedad de 300 lo dejaba fuera de combate. Se superaba a sí mismo día a día, su cuerpo de Guerrero estaba hecho para

llegar a límites insospechados, sin embargo sabía que quedaba un largo camino por recorrer antes de superar al maldito de Kakarotto.

Golpeó con destreza a los pequeños robots que le lanzaban rayos, destruyéndolos a su paso. Unos cuantos rasguñones profundos aparecieron en parte de sus brazos y espalda al instante, dando por hecho que el ataque de esas chatarras no había sido esquivado por completo. Maldijo entre dientes por su estúpido descuido. Algo así podría significar la muerte en un verdadero campo de batalla y, en esta porción del Universo, su ineptitud le daría más ventajas a Kakarotto. Apretó su mandíbula con rabia pensando que se había

dejado vencer por un ser tan inferior, un soldado de cuarta categoría. Como el gran Príncipe de los Saiyayins, eso era la peor de las deshonras. ¡Y el maldito no sólo lo había vencido, sino que lo había dejado con vida para que conociera la miseria y humillación que eso conllevaba! Con un grito de batalla producto de la ira, dejó escapar una vibrante ráfaga de energía que fulminó las chatarras restantes.

Con el ceño fruncido se acercó al panel de control para desconectar la gravedad; esos robots eran la última tanda que tenía de los 150 que le había dejado el viejo. Ahora tendría que exigirle a la loca de su hija que los reparara… o hiciera unos nuevos, pensó viendo que todos habían sido reducidos a cenizas.

Si había algo que detestaba, era tener que lidiar con esa mujer ya que tendría una riña asegurada. En parte temía no poder controlarse y fulminarla con un rayo antes de que esa voz chillona saliera de ella con alguno de los reclamos sin sentido que solía plantear. El viejo era otra cosa. Aceptaba todo lo que él exigía y lo hacía rápidamente sin rechistar. Debía admitirse para sí mismo que los primeros robots que le había hecho la mujer habían sido los más complicados y duros de batallar; hasta que un día el anciano comenzara a hacerlos por ella. Para él no supuso ningún cambio, al contrario, ya no tenía que aguantar los gritos de esa loca mujer, pero ahora ella no tenía ninguna opción más que obedecerlo. Secó su sudor con una toalla y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa. Por el horizonte el sol se iba poniendo, lo que le recordó a Vegeta que ese día no había almorzado. Podría dar por finalizado el entrenamiento del día, dándole a ella el tiempo suficiente de que tuviera todo listo para mañana a primera hora.

Cuando estaba llegando a la entrada trasera de la casa, notó por fin un ki que era del patético insecto que se hacía llamar Yamcha. Al parecer estaba en la cocina que era justamente el lugar al que se dirigía. Gruñó por lo bajo, él no quería encontrarse con nadie, ni siquiera verlos. De todos modos, se encaminó a la cocina, ningún insignificante terrícola impediría que él se alimentara.

Cuando estaba llegando por el pasillo paró antes de entrar, la mujer estaba riendo junto con el terrícola. Se extrañó de que su voz sonara más chillona que de costumbre pero le restó importancia. Tal vez ella también podía superarse, pensó con una mueca.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez? —el tono de la terrícola cambió a uno más suave. Vegeta nuevamente detuvo su avance, quedándose detrás de la puerta. Una fuerza extraña le impedía entrar en ese momento, no se movió de su lugar—. Fue la primera vez que fuimos de vacaciones juntos. ¿Cuántos años teníamos?

—Dieciocho —contestó Yamcha con una sonrisa y un brillo melancólico en sus ojos oscuros—. Fue nuestro primer viaje juntos…

—Nuestra primera vez… —Bulma sintió un leve tirón en el corazón al recordar aquello. Había sido… perfecto. Sólo así podía recordarlo. Era la primera vez de ambos y había sido más cómico que pasional, pero no pudo haber sido mejor.

Él la miró a los ojos y, sin poder evitarlo, ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Bulma sintió sus ojos humedecerse y lo atribuyó a la risa.

—No me lo hagas recordar, ¡qué humillación! —exclamó él sin perder el humor—. No puedo creer que no haya sido capaz de encontrarlo a la primera… ¡Oye! —se quejó cuando ella le pegó un codazo—. Pero fue divertido, aunque el hotel pareciera salido de las películas de miedo y haya querido matar a más de uno en la playa por ponerte los ojos encima.

—Era de esperarse —una sonrisa arrogante apareció en los labios de Bulma. Hizo todo lo posible para que la misma se reflejara en su mirada—. Tienes que acostumbrarte cuando tienes al lado a alguien tan bella y despampanante como yo.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió a sus espaldas y Vegeta entró por ésta. Todavía no lo había visto, pero pudo deducirlo debido al cambio en la actitud ya no tan relajada de Yamcha. Lamentó profundamente haber perdido ese ambiente, pero fue el momento justo… sentía que algo dentro de ella se iba resquebrajando de a poco y era muy duro seguir intentando ocultar ese nudo en su garganta que provocaba una incómoda quemazón en los pulmones. Vegeta se dirigió al refrigerador sin prestarles atención y comenzó a sacar grandes cantidades de comida.

Yamcha miró su reloj y se puso de pie.

—Bulma, ya debo irme. Mañana temprano sale mi vuelo. Bulma asintió.

—Ya veo, ¿a dónde es la gira esta vez?

—Comenzamos por Canadá y luego vamos hacia Europa.

Eso significaría que estaría fuera y ella no lo vería en mucho, mucho tiempo. Lamentó no haber podido hablar de su relación realmente esa tarde, pero había estado tan sorprendida que luego de responder su mensaje él hubiera aparecido en su casa que ni siquiera pensó qué iba a decirle y se habían quedado mirando viejos álbumes de fotos como si nada hubiese pasado. Su corazón se hundió un poco más.

Sin embargo esbozó una mueca de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ya veo. Acábalos, tú puedes hacerlo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se encaminaron a la puerta. Afuera el atardecer había dejado lugar a la noche y unas feas nubes de tormenta se avecinaban a lo lejos. Ellos se quedaron mirando sin saber mucho que decir.

Yamcha simplemente volvió a sonreírle y, guiñándole un ojo, se dio la vuelta para irse. Bulma no supo qué pensar. No hubo besos ni abrazos, tampoco los esperaba pero esto la dejaba con una sensación extraña.

Volvió sobre sus pasos a la cocina para recoger sus cosas. Por cada paso que daba, su cuerpo y corazón pesaban un poco más, la sensación de vacío y desasosiego la invadió por completo. Tanto así que no escuchó la voz del Príncipe de los Saiyayins mientras le exigía que atendiera sus palabras.

Todos los momentos pasados con Yamcha, buenos y malos, inundaron su mente como si de una película se tratase. Pero las sonrisas, las risas, el amor que habían compartido pesaron mucho más que cualquier desacuerdo y pelea que hubieran podido tener.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Yamcha no se hubiera ido volando. Ese era el momento, si no lo encontraba, nada sería igual.

Lo vio a unos metros, caminando lentamente. Se detuvo unos segundos apreciando su ancha espalda y la estrechez de su cintura. Definitivamente su primer amor era un chico increíblemente guapo.

Gritó su nombre, o eso le pareció mientras corría desesperada tras él.

Yamcha se dio vuelta extrañado justo en el momento en el que Bulma llegaba a él, lanzándose a abrazarlo. Lo sintió tenso al principio hasta que se relajó y la envolvió con sus brazos.

—Bulma…

Estaba segura de que sus lágrimas ya habían empapado completamente la parte de su camisa donde estaba su cara. Olió su perfume por, la que ella sabía, sería la última vez. Siempre había adorado ese aroma.

Tomó otra profunda respiración a modo calmarse lo suficiente para que le salieran las palabras. Seguramente él estaría en estado de shock, pensó con algo de gracia. Tal vez si pudiera detener las lágrimas podría echarse a reír allí mismo. Ella nunca se había puesto tan sentimental en su vida.

Decidida, levantó el rostro para verlo, encontrándose con largos surcos de lágrimas en el rostro de Yamcha. Aquello la impactó más de lo que creía. Sí lo había visto llorar en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero no así. No con esa tristeza y soledad tan evidente en sus ojos. Bulma estaba segura de que esos sentimientos también se reflejaban en su rostro. Una leve llovizna comenzó a caer sobre ellos; a pesar de ser verano, ese día se sentía muy frío.

—Adiós —logró articular Bulma—. Quería decirte Adiós. Adiós y lo siento.

—Bulma… no…

—Ambos sabemos que cambiamos, que esto hace mucho terminó —tragó el nudo de su garganta para continuar. Tenía que sacarlo todo—. Tú y yo… hace tiempo que no somos nosotros. Y lo siento… —Su cuerpo se sacudió por algunos sollozos. Los brazos de Yamcha la apretaron más hacia su cuerpo pero ella se controló—. Siento haber sido caprichosa cuando tendría que haber sido comprensiva. Siento haberme enfocado en mí la mayor parte de las veces. Siento no haber perdido una noche de sueño para festejar tus logros contigo. Siento no haberte dicho que te quería las veces que fueran necesarias…

—No digas eso —Yamcha apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Bulma—. Soy yo el que siente haber echado todo a perder. Soy yo el que debe disculparse por haber hecho que te sintieras traicionada e insegura de mis sentimientos. La realidad es que era yo el que no se sentía lo suficientemente digno de estar a tu lado...

Bulma aumentó la presión de sus brazos y largó una risilla.

—Oye, no quieras ganarme en esto de quién arruinó la relación —escuchó una risa ahogada retumbar en el pecho masculino. Por fin sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto dejando de lado su altanería y orgullo… aunque fuera para el final—. En resumen, lo que quería decirte es: Lo siento. Gracias —hizo una pequeña pausa mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Yamcha—. Te quiero.

—Y adiós.

Fue el turno de Yamcha para completar su despedida.

%(%)%(%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)

¡Esa maldita mujer! ¡Lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca! Precisamente al Príncipe de los Saiyayins.

Eso era inaudito. Ese maldito planeta lleno de seres débiles e inútiles era un total desperdicio. Pero no le dedicó más pensamientos mientras engullía su comida, viendo de reojo las encuadernaciones que ocupaban la otra esquina de la mesa; en ellas podía distinguir imágenes, _fotografías_ , se dijo recordando las cosas que había aprendido de la Tierra, de los que parecían ser los amigos de la mujer y ella misma. Abundaban en especial fotos de ella con el humano que salió a perseguir tan rápidamente que lo ignoró cuando le estaba pidiendo —exigiendo— nuevos robots.

Gruñó enojado, recordando la tonta conversación que la parejita había tenido antes de que él decidiera que era el momento de entrar en la cocina sin importarle nada más que su alimento. Tan diferentes a su raza, la cual simplemente se guiaba por los instintos primarios para engendrar y por la voluntad de superarse día a día. Nunca había considerado una "primera vez", obviamente en el plano sexual, como algo para recordar. Los Saiyayins, tanto hombres como mujeres, nunca se ligaban a nadie y podían tener tantas parejas sexuales como quisieran. Eran territoriales, sí, pero no sobre su especie sino sobre lo referente a

conquistas y puestos de poder. El único que se emparejaba de por vida, mediante un ritual que él siempre creyó absurdo, era el Rey quien no podía ni debía cambiar a su reina. Observó el estallido de la tormenta con una sonrisa torcida, ciertamente los humanos eran una raza extraña. Le sorprendía que siguieran existiendo y que otras naciones más poderosas no hubieran tomado al planeta como una colonia. Después de todo, era un lugar rico en recursos naturales que a todo ser viviente podrían servirle.

Un sonido a sus espaldas le dijo que la mujer había vuelto. El Príncipe le dio una despreciativa mirada; estaba completamente mojada y le temblaban los labios del frío. Ella rápidamente tomó la toalla que él había dejado en el respaldar de una silla y comenzó a secarse con ella. Vegeta frunció el ceño ante la idea de compartir esas cosas con la mujer, pero la ignoró. De todos modos él no volvería a usar esa toalla.

Unos segundos después de secarse el cabello, Bulma notó la presencia de Vegeta en la cocina. No quería que la viera en tales condiciones ya que debería estar hecha un desastre con el rostro hinchado y los ojos rojos pero en esos momentos lo último que podía importarle era su apariencia. Acababa de dar por finalizada su vida junto a Yamcha y una mujer, luego de una relación tan larga, se podría permitir derramar cuantas lágrimas quisiera. Aunque claro, eso no era algo que el saiyayin pudiera llegar a comprender.

Le dedicó una mirada evaluativa al notar que Vegeta tenía el torso desnudo; estuvo a punto de quejarse de su desfachatez pero se calló al ver las profundas heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo. No podía entender cómo era que podía comer con tanto ahínco con esas heridas.

¿No le dolían, acaso?

Sin decir una palabra más para no alertarlo y que se le escapara, fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se alegraba realmente de que su madre fuera tan detallista en algunas cosas ya que, si de ella dependiera, seguramente no tendría ni algodón.

Nuevamente en la cocina se acercó a él y acomodó una silla a sus espaldas. Vegeta se puso de pie rápidamente pero la mano de ella, tomándolo por su antebrazo lo detuvo. Bulma arrugó la nariz con enojo al notar la mirada de asco que el hombre le dedicaba a su mano, como si tuviera sarna o lo tocará luego de salir del baño sin lavarse.

—No me toques —su tono frío y despreciativo no hizo más que agitar su temperamento.

¡Pero qué se creía!

—¡Oh, discúlpame! Pero estás manchando mi piso con sangre. No soportaría que lo estropearas.

El Príncipe achicó sus ojos en ella y se zafó bruscamente de su agarre.

—Necesito más chatarras de entrenamiento para mañana.

Estuvo a punto de salir de la cocina hasta que ella habló a sus espaldas:

—Qué pena.

Vegeta se quedó estático en su lugar sin voltearse:

—¿Cómo?

—Vaya que está sordo —masculló Bulma por lo bajo, sin embargo el gruñido del saiyayin le confirmó que la había escuchado —. No haré nada si no dejas de tener esa maldita actitud. No te soporto, eres grosero y si hay algo que me molesta sobremanera es que las personas no sepan decir por favor y gracias. ¿Acaso nunca te dijeron que esas palabras pueden abrirte muchas puertas?

—Más te vale que estén listos para mañana. Mujer.

Acentuó la última palabra sabiendo que a ella le molestaba terriblemente que le llamara de esa manera. Vegeta le dedicó una fulminante mirada sobre su hombro y dejó la cocina.

Bulma sentía sus energías agotadas, pero no la iban a dejar con la palabra en la boca, claro que no.

Salió de la cocina y fue escaleras arriba hacia la habitación con el botiquín en mano. Si ese hombre creía que la frialdad y las órdenes iban a hacer algún efecto en ella, estaba muy equivocado. Después de todo, lo único que había hecho era querer curarlo. Más y más beneficios para él. Bien podría meterse en su habitación y mandar todo al diablo pero no, no podía dejar a alguien herido en su propia casa, aunque ese alguien fuera el Rey del mal genio y la testarudez, ella era la reina y soberana en la materia.

Tocó la puerta de Vegeta una vez y, al no recibir respuesta, la abrió sin miedo. La

habitación estaba en penumbras, sólo iluminada por los truenos y relámpagos reflejados en el gran ventanal que daba al pequeño balcón. El hombre se encontraba en el centro mirando hacia ella con los brazos cruzados en tensión. Siempre hacía eso pensando que podría intimidarla. Iluso.

Bulma avanzó sin titubear, pensando en la estrategia para que él creyera que había ganado. Sabía que era un hombre muy inteligente, a pesar de su hosquedad, por lo que tendría que pisar el terreno con cuidado.

—Tengo un trato para ti —habló suavemente, se permitió una pequeña pausa para captar

su atención—. Si me dejas curar tus heridas, haré para ti los nuevos y mejores prototipos de robots de combate.

Él se la quedó mirando, o eso suponía. Un nuevo trueno retumbó en el exterior, alumbrando todo.

El único sonido que salió de la boca de Vegeta fue un «Hmp» antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama. Bulma, con una sonrisa oculta, lo tomó como una aprobación a su propuesta y estiró el brazo para alcanzar la luz.

—No la prendas —ella se sobresaltó ante la orden. ¿Cómo había visto su intención?

¿Cómo pretendía que ella viera sus heridas para curarlo? Sin embargo supo que él, a su manera, también estaba imponiendo sus condiciones. Algo absurdas, pero condiciones al fin.

Se encaminó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. La leve luz que entraba de la ventana tendría que ser suficiente. Eso y apelar a su memoria para saber dónde estaban las mayores heridas.

Empapó un algodón con alcohol y comenzó a pasarlo por la espalda, donde recordaba la más profunda. El guerrero no hizo ningún movimiento pero ella sopló sobre la herida luego de aplicar el desinfectante, y eso hizo con cada una de ellas. Iba tanteando su cuerpo delicadamente con sus dedos para poder encontrar piel maltratada. Estaba acostumbrada a curar a sus amigos, a estar rodeada de hombres musculosos; su novio era uno de ellos, así que no suponía ningún nerviosismo extraño el estar curando a uno. Pero tener que palparlo era otro cantar.

Sus ojos, poco a poco se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Ya había curado la mayor parte de las heridas de la espalda y estaba trabajando las de sus hombros. Vegeta miraba hacia la ventana, lo que le hizo preguntarse a Bulma si es que él no se sentía avergonzado. Eso si que seria algo que estaría a primera fila para ver. Aunque, en parte, lo descartó al sentir su respiración acompasada. Al estar tan cerca, podía oler en él una exótica fragancia. Debería oler a sudor, pero tenía un aroma muy distintivo. Parecido a sándalo, pero más cítrico… era un olor afrodisíaco.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitar esas ideas de su mente. Lo único que le faltaba ahora era que se le escapara algún comentario extraño y que él pensara que estaba loca (más) o peor… ¡que se sentía atraída hacia él!

Que Dios la salvara de tremenda osadía.

Podría ser que estuviera algo… intrigada; pero no era un interés romántico, sino algo más científico. Él era un extraterrestre después de todo.

—Mujer, estás haciendo caras raras. ¿Ya terminaste?

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Bulma se sonrojó. En ese momento agradecía la ausencia de luz.

—Ya está —contestó, recogiendo todo y poniéndose de pie—. Lo mejor será que descanses.

—Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, no es necesario que me lo digas. Ella le sacó la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Una vez solo, Vegeta se permitió relajar los músculos tensos. El toque de aquella mujer aún le cosquilleaba en el cuerpo, por eso prefería que no lo curara. Nunca en su existencia

había tratado sus heridas, solían irse con el tiempo. Nunca lo habían tocado de esa manera

tan… delicada. Lo que le provocaba estar en permanente guardia por si lo atacaban por la espalda. Jamás había conocido lo que los humanos llamaban "amabilidad" y tampoco creía en ella. Nada que viniera tan fácilmente podría ser algo bueno. Por algún lado lo atacarían, de algún modo le harían pagar, tuviera o no la culpa.

Pero las manos de esa mujer eran suaves, por más vulgar que ella fuera. Ni siquiera había pensado que las manos de algún ser fueran tan reconfortantes. Pero relajarse ante su toque lo hacía parecer débil y mediocre, rebajándose como cualquier soldado ante las caricias de una prostituta. Y aunque sabía cuando una hembra lo tocaba con esas intenciones —cosa que esa humana no hacía—, se sentía incómodo, fuera de lugar. Y él aborrecía sentirse así. Por ello ordenó que no prendiera la luz.

Se dirigió al balcón, viendo la tormenta de cerca. Pronto superaría a Kakarotto y acabaría con la supuesta amenaza de los androides para demostrar que el gran Príncipe de los Saiyayins era el ser más poderoso.

Luego, exterminaría la raza humana del Mundo para poder ocupar su planeta. Ya no había más Saiyayins en el Universo, pero él se ocuparía de reflotar su imperio. Aún no sabía exactamente cómo, pero se concentraría en un objetivo a la vez.

Sonrió de medio lado pensando que era irónico que los mismos humanos le dieran los medios que luego serían su destrucción.

 _«No puedes volver a donde nunca estuviste»_

Recordó con rencor la frase que le había dicho el clase inferior de Raditz antes de emprender su viaje al planeta Tierra y ser aplastado como un gusano por su propia sangre.

Les demostraría a todos que él siempre fue, es y sería el digno Príncipe que su padre esperó de él.

Aún cuando su propio progenitor lo hubiese entregado como un esclavo para salvarse.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)

 **Bueno, otra entrega y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Esta es mi versión de Bulma y Yamcha, ya que en casi todos los otros fics que leí, Yamcha era un bastardo infiel y Bulma una completa desinteresada hacia su relación, pudiendo apartarlo como a una simple mancha. Sinceramente, no veo que las cosas hayan pasado así. Ellos fueron novios por la mitad de su vida, todo comenzó con un enamoramiento adolescente, creciendo juntos y viviendo muchísimas cosas en todos esos años. Puedo aceptar que el tiempo haya desgastado su relación, y ese amor tan pasional de su adolescencia se volviera un cariño Pacífico. Pero lo que no acepto**

 **bajo ningún concepto es que Bulma no sintiera nada al apartar al primer hombre de su vida como si no fuera más que basura. Una infidelidad, obviamente, le duele a cualquiera pero ellos teniendo la historia que tienen, con tantos amigos en común, no podrían dejar de verse así como así. Ni deberían querer dejar de verse. Estoy segura de que más allá de todo, Yamcha habrá sido un gran amigo y confidente de Bulma,**

 **por lo que lógicamente su rompimiento, aunque visto a kilómetros, fue algo complicado para ambos porque una cosa es el momento de enojo y otra la completa aceptación que viene acompañada de tristeza, melancolía y emoción en partes iguales. Juro que mientras escribía la escena, no podía parar las lágrimas. No soy lo que se diría alguien sensible aunque tal vez mi estado mensual haya ayudado, pero la situación en sí remueve muchas cosas que a lo mejor estaban muy ocultas. Personalmente nunca rompí una relación tan extensa, sin embargo, poniéndome en**

 **su lugar, si de por sí es difícil una separación luego de un par de años, no quisiera imaginar el vacío que se sentiría luego de la mitad de tu vida. No, no creo que sea tan fácil. Y con esto creo que les hice justicia al final de su relación amorosa y comienzos de su simple amistad. Me doy por satisfecha. Pero repito, no es fácil llegar a ver a tu ex con otra persona… pero eso lo veremos más adelante.**

 **Como verán, todavía no hay mucho diálogo entre Bulma y Vegeta y, en este caso es lógico. Vamos a ver cómo se desarrolla más adelante.**

 **Gracias por leer! S.M.B.**


	3. Chapter 3

_«Libertad, salvación. La primera vez que te vi, pensé que yo sería tu guía, quería ser tu faro en medio de la tormenta. Pero con el tiempo noté que jamás podría salvarte si no me tendías tu mano. Nunca podría guiarte si no abrías tus ojos para mirarme. La única salvación para ti, eras tú mismo»_

Escarlata. Esa fue la primer palabra que le vino a la mente cuando observó detenidamente los alrededores; el cielo, el piso, las paredes. Todo estaba teñido de rojo sangre.

Desconcertado por lo que veía, avanzó hacia donde se escuchaban estridentes gritos.

En el medio del jardín de la casa, había un grupo de humanos agazapados, encadenados como esclavos que clamaban por su vida mediante súplicas y llanto.

—Príncipe, mi señor —un soldado… saiyayin le hizo una reverencia—. Hemos reducido a casi todos los terrícolas de la ciudad. Esperamos nuevas órdenes para continuar la Purga

—ante el silencio del Príncipe, el guerrero continuó —: Queremos saber si usted quiere los honores.

Vegeta lo miró impasible para que no notara su confusión. "Tener los honores" para su raza significaba que podría jugar con los sobrevivientes como quisiera; podría torturarlos, violar a las hembras o, simplemente, conservarlos como esclavos.

Asintió al soldado y le ordenó que se retirara.

—¡Suéltame, maldita bestia!

El Príncipe se volteó al escuchar una voz que conocía bastante bien… Para su desgracia. Allí estaba la mujer, con la ropa hecha girones y el cabello revuelto siendo controlada por

unos soldados. Vegeta pensó que al fin podría callarla, pero aún a la distancia vio los ojos azules flameantes, con un gesto de odio y desprecio hacia el saiyayin que la estaba tomando del cabello. Aún cuando ella no podía ganar, la vio luchar con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de su agarre, gritando incansablemente improperios y maldiciones.

Era casi irreal que no pudieran quebrantarla siendo que su planeta estaba siendo dominado sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada, pero allí estaba, pequeña como era, tan insignificante y débil, luchando y provocando heridas en toda su blanca piel.

Estiró una mano para pedir a esa mujer para él, ahora que podía, se divertiría con ella…

—¡Vegeta, despierta!

El estruendo provocó que saliera volando de la cama, haciendo aparecer una esfera de ki en su mano a modo de guardia. Sin embargo, ya no se encontraba en ese lugar apocalíptico, sino en su enorme habitación frente a la mujer de cabellos celestes que lo miraba con una ceja alzada y esa sonrisa burlona que comenzaba a odiar. Tomó gran parte de su paciencia tranquilizarse lo suficiente para no reducirla a cenizas.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —bramó con voz ronca.

—Buenos días para ti también. Hace rato que te estoy llamando porque el desayuno está listo. Pero estabas teniendo una pesadilla, estás todo sudado.

Vegeta bajó al suelo, dándose cuenta de que lo que ella decía era cierto. Gruñó por lo bajo y se encaminó al baño para darse una ducha.

Escuchó un leve murmullo de la mujer quejándose y decirle que le dejaba el desayuno y ella se iría. Por lo que le importaba.

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo. Ese sueño había sido tan real… frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera en sus sueños podía someter a esa mujer como se lo merecía.

Pero otra pregunta rondaba su mente.

¿Qué hacía esa mujer en sus sueños?

 _Eran pesadillas_ , se recordó.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)

Bulma activó una de las cápsulas con el vehículo que siempre utilizaba para ir a la oficina, estaba retrasada y todo por culpa de ese maldito mono.

¿Quién diablos la mandaba a preocuparse por él? Pero claro, su instinto de niña scout no podía dejar a su suerte a ese animal salvaje. Sentía la necesidad de domesticarlo, aunque esa tarea le parecía cada vez más complicada.

Suspiró, esta vez sí que la había asustado. Mantuvo su mano izquierda en el volante mientras acariciaba su cuello con la derecha. Por el espejo retrovisor vio la marca roja de los dedos del saiyayin en su garganta. Su apretón no había sido fuerte, no del todo, ya que sabía perfectamente que Vegeta podría quebrarle el cuello de tan sólo una caricia. Pero esta vez realmente, _verdaderamente_ se había asustado. Sin embargo había actuado

rápidamente antes de que él posara sus ojos en ella, y se había colocado el pañuelo. No es que a él fuera a importarle haberla lastimado, ¿o sí?

Aunque no era la primera vez que lo despertaba de una pesadilla, sí había sido la primera vez que había visto esa sonrisa macabra en su rostro, más que la de costumbre.

Apartó a ese sujeto de su mente mientras pensaba que ya era hora de llamar a sus padres para ver cómo les estaba yendo y… cuándo planeaban regresar.

Presionó unos botones en el mando y esperó unos momentos hasta que del otro lado apareció el rostro siempre sonriente de su madre.

—¡Hija! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te ves maravillosa como siempre!

Negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

—No tanto como tú, mamá. ¿Cómo la están pasando?

—Todo aquí es precioso, Bulma. ¡Tendrías que verlo! Me trae tantos recuerdos de nuestra luna de miel… ¡Cariño, ven, Bulma está al teléfono!

Unos segundos después su padre apareció al lado de la rubia, su rostro relajado y amable le causó a Bulma un pinchazo en su conciencia por ser egoísta y desear que volvieran pronto.

—Papá, wow, te ves muy guapo.

El señor Bief se sonrojó como siempre que le decía un cumplido y le dedicó una de sus amables y paternales sonrisas.

—Hija, ¿cómo va todo por la compañía?

—Bien, todo perfecto. Estoy cerrando unos tratos con las firmas Umbrella y Meredy Co. Fueron huesos duros de roer, pero en las últimas semanas logré ablandarlos.

Su padre le dedicó una mirada llena de orgullo que le llegó al corazón.

—No esperaba menos de ti. ¿Y cómo van las cosas por la casa? ¿Aún le quedan robots a Vegeta? Antes de irme le dejé una buena cantidad para que no necesitara pedir más.

Le duraron menos de dos días, quiso decirle pero se mordió la lengua. El trabajo de su padre era ejemplar, pero él era una bestia.

—Sí, sí, pero yo también le diseñé unos que puedan resistir su fuerza actual un poco más.

—Hija, dale un saludo al guapo Vegeta de nuestra parte —su madre volvió con un par de cócteles en mano y le entregó uno a su padre—. ¿Hubo avances entre ustedes?

—¡Mamá!

—Bueno, hija, son gente joven y sana, solos en la casa. Esperaba algo de romance…

Con un extraterrestre que amenazaba al menos un centenar de veces por día que la

mataría, sí claro.

—Lo siento, Bulma, tenemos que desembarcar para tomar el transbordo —le dijo su padre, despidiéndose.

—¿Transbordo?

—¡Claro! —replicó su madre—. Estamos en ese crucero del que te hablamos muchas veces, el que hace una vuelta por todo el mundo.

Sudor frío recorrió la columna de Bulma.

—Pero… pero, eso dura ¡seis meses!

—Claro.

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

—Pero la presentación del Proyecto Milenio es en menos de dos meses… pensé que papá estaría aquí para entonces.

Su padre la miró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Tengo que hablar contigo más detenidamente sobre ello. Te llamaré en cuanto embarquemos el siguiente crucero. Adiós, hija.

—¡Adiós, bebé! —exclamó su madre para luego cortar la transmisión.

El corazón de la heredera de Capsule Corp dio un vuelco. Gimió por por lo bajo mientras estacionaba en el sitio de la presidencia. ¡No podía creer que su padre le hiciera aquello! Es verdad que habían trabajado juntos en el proyecto, pero era su padre el que llevaba las riendas y no ella. Él era quien ponía su imaginación mientras que ella llevaba a cabo sus ideas. Los buitres de los socios la harían papilla. O lo intentarían.

Con un genio de los mil demonios, se aventuró a bajar de su automóvil con sus zapatos taco aguja resonando fuertemente a su paso. Ahora no sólo tendría que llevar a cabo los nuevos contratos sino que además debería sacar adelante el evento que representaría el futuro completo de la Corporación.

Tenía un gran camino que recorrer. Lo mejor era que se preparara con todo el café que su cuerpo fuera a necesitar.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)

Por la noche, el Príncipe de los Saiyayins tomó una ducha antes de ir a la cocina para cenar. Pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada y su estómago se lo hacía notar.

Una arrogante media sonrisa se dibujó en sus duras facciones al recordar los grandes avances de las últimas semanas. La mujer había cumplido su palabra y lo había hecho bien; los últimos robots que había diseñado para él eran, por lejos, los mejores. Eran casi indestructibles, casi, y atacaban mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, superándolos en velocidad y po

Lo único extraño es que apenas se había cruzado con la mujer dos veces en el desayuno. Ni siquiera acudía a su habitación en las noches para curarlo y en su lugar, enviaba a uno de esos tontos robots domésticos que él, obviamente, rechazaba.

No es que le molestara que la terrícola hubiera dejado de estarle atrás, después de todo ¿quién extraña el revoloteo de una mosca? Pero le parecía una total descortesía que una simple insecta como ella no lo atendiera como el digno Príncipe que era.

Dejando esos pensamientos atrás, abrió la nevera esperando ver en ella el banquete que siempre le esperaba por las noches, mas sin embargo, no sólo no encontró su comida, sino que todo estaba casi vacío. Su estómago volvió a sonar con fuerza y la furia de Vegeta no hizo más que encenderse.

—¡Mujer! —subió por las escaleras a toda velocidad, abriendo de par en par la puerta de ella. Pensó que estaría durmiendo, peor la vio concentrada, inclinada hacia unos papeles, mientras hacía trazos sin parar. El hecho de que lo ignorara lo enardeció aún más—. Maldita mujer, ¿¡en donde está la comida!?

Fue entonces que ella reaccionó —¡al fin!—, sacándose las finas gafas para luego frotarse los ojos. Vegeta la observó impaciente, esperando que le diera una explicación y, más que nada, una solución a su problema ya que sus tripas no dejaban de sonar.

—¡Vaya, al parecer viniste con todo el concierto! —dijo ella con acidez, provocando que se pusiera rojo de ira. ¡No podía negarle su comida a un saiyayin!

—Mujer, más te vale que la explicación que vayas a darme sea buena.

Pudo ver que una llama se prendía en esos cansados ojos azules. Al menos tendría el placer de provocarla.

—Pues, verás, no sé qué clase de mujeres conoces, pero Yo soy una muy, muy, extremadamente ocupada mujer de negocios. No alguien que esté a entera disposición de un cretino las 24 horas del día, así que si quieres tu comida, toma, ten —le tendió un fino plástico dorado que él no tomó —, ve y cómprala tú mismo.

Todo su discurso habría tenido un efecto de rabia infinita para el Príncipe si el mismo no hubiese terminado con un gran ruido proveniente de su propio estómago, ella se ruborizó de la vergüenza.

Vegeta la miró alzando una ceja, mientras una irónica sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—¿Dónde dijiste que está la comida, _mujer_?

Con una expresión que iba de la ira a la vergüenza, la vio tomar ese aparato que llamaban celular y marcar furiosamente un número, mientras intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con la persona en el otro lado, pidiendo comida.

Al cortar, ella se puso de pie para acercarse a él y apuntarlo con uno de sus finos dedos en su pecho. Le pareció que le faltaba esa cosa que la humana se ponía para darle color a sus uñas. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir el tibio aliento de la mujer en su rostro. Y en ese momento, mientras ella comenzaba a hacerle todos los reclamos que no le había gritado en todos esos días, él se permitió repasarla, notando las oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Por lo que podía decir de todo el tiempo que había estado en ese lugar, ella nunca había presentado un estado tan desmejorado, pensó a la vez que veía sus vivos y batallantes orbes azules mirarlo con enojo, y a esa terrible boca suya que no dejaba de emitir esos estridentes chillidos que no soportaba. Podía ser que su cuerpo luciera cansado, pero el espíritu vulgar seguía allí, demasiado presente para su gusto.

Para su sorpresa, ya no era tan disgustante escucharla, sino que sentía aquello como un golpe de aire fresco. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de ello, tal vez tantos años con Freezer lo habían vuelto masoquista. Y chiflado, definitivamente chiflado.

Con una de sus grandes manos tomó la de ella y la apartó para darse la vuelta e irse a la cocina a esperar la cena.

Escuchó sus rápidos pasos seguirlo.

—¡Y no vuelvas a entrar de esta manera en mi habitación! —siguió gritando a sus espaldas—. ¡Podría haber estado desnuda o… o… algo peor!

Una profunda risa socarrona salió de su garganta.

—Mujer, no vería en ti nada que no haya visto antes —giró apenas la cabeza para no perderse nada de la expresión ofendida en el rostro de la terrícola —. Pero voy a cuidarme de tener tan desagradable experiencia.

El nuevo grito indignado que ella profirió fue la mejor música que alguna vez escucharon sus oídos.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%

Bulma mordisqueó pensativamente una porción de pizza. Frente a ella, la bestia saiyayin devoraba como si no hubiese un mañana.

Suspiró con desgano sabiendo que esa sería una noche más en la que no podría dormir. Tan sólo le quedaba mes y medio para la presentación y, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía bloqueada. Había estado diseñando bocetos y bocetos del nuevo centro tecnológico al que su padre había nombrado el "Proyecto Milenio", ya que se llevaría a cabo en una Isla de más de mil años que la Corporación había adquirido recientemente. Todo tenía que ser perfecto e innovador pero últimamente nada parecía estarle saliendo bien, y, aunque no se rendía en su búsqueda, no podía evitar que hubiera días en los que quería mandar todo al diablo.

Un gran bostezo la asaltó. Tendría que preparar más café para mantener los ojos abiertos. Se levantó a poner en marcha la cafetera para luego sacar un par de latas de bebida energizante del refrigerador. Mientras ella abría el suyo, le tendió uno a Vegeta, quién lo tomó de sus manos sin dejar de engullir. "Gracias", pensó en regañarlo, pero eso significaría gastar más energías en él que ella estaba guardando para su trabajo.

Sacudió sus cabellos tratando de aclarar su mente. El cansancio no la dejaba pensar. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. El hombre que tenía frente a ella era un claro ejemplo de viajante intergaláctico, tal vez si ella sonsacaba unas cuantas cosas de distintos planetas, alguna idea podría ocurrirsele…

—Así que… —comenzó tratando de mantener un tono casual—. Has viajado mucho, ¿no?

—Hmp.

—Imagino que has visto muchas cosas sorprendentes…

—Hmp.

—Y habrás conocido infinitas civilizaciones…

—Hmp.

¡ _Paciencia, Bulma! ¡Paciencia_!

—¿Podrías contarme algo de tus viajes? Lo que tú quieras —ante unos interminables minutos de silencio y la obvia forma en la que el hombre la estaba ignorando, Bulma estalló—: ¡Tú, insensible idiota! ¿No puedes ver cuando alguien está tratando de dialogar contigo? No te cuesta nada contestar algunas preguntas, pero no, tú tienes que hacerlo difícil. Como si hablar, sólo hablar con un ser tan _inferior_ como yo fuera a hacerte daño. ¡Por Dios! —se puso de pie, caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro—. ¿Acaso no puedes ser un poco, sólo una pizca de considerado? Llevo días sin dormir tratando de cazar alguna maldita idea de algo novedoso… ¡lo que sea! Pero mi mente es una gelatina que no puede formar nada sólido más que caricatiras. ¡Tengo mi cuaderno de bocetos lleno de caricaturas! —volvió a sentarse con un largo suspiro—. Tantas que hasta podría publicar un Manga completo… y —una furibunda mirada se posó en el hombre que ahora la observaba con una ceja alzada como si ella fuera algún interesante fenómeno de circo—, una vez que se me ocurre algo pequeño, tú te infiltras a los gritos en mi habitación para ahuyentar las pocas luciérnagas que se apiadaron en iluminarme.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente del Príncipe por la indigna forma en la que ella le estaba hablando, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maligna se le dibujara en el rostro; la mujer estaba más alterada que de costumbre, y si él lograba controlar su genio lo suficiente, podría sacar provecho sobre la situación. Tomándose su tiempo, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y abrió la lata de refresco dando un largo sorbo.

—Tengo un trato para ti —le dijo de manera burlona, observando como la mujer apretaba los puños y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Como pensó no pasó desapercibido que utilizó las mismas palabras que ella había usado con él semanas atrás, queriendo, en parte, manipularlo.

—Habla —masculló entre dientes.

—Podrás hacerme tres preguntas.

Hizo una larga pausa para terminar su bebida mientras la veía por encima de la lata. La mujer estaba tan roja de ira que él estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reír. Lo que le sorprendió un poco. Ya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que algo le había hecho gracia o, directamente, qué cosas podrían divertirlo más que matar. Evidentemente esa mujer lo entretenía. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, cuando acabara con Kakarotto y la humanidad, la conservara como su mascota personal.

—¿Pero? —ella lo encaró impaciente con las manos en sus caderas.

—Tú estarás a mi entera disposición cada vez que lo considere necesario.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es injusto! ¡No tengo el tiempo suficiente! ¡Y por sólo 3 preguntas! —ella exhaló una gran cantidad de aire y Vegeta casi pudo ver cómo se movían los engranajes de su cerebro. La mujer volvió a sentarse, mirándolo decidida—. Escucha, no puedo estar a tu disposición cuando lo quieras pero sí puedo diseñar para ti los mejores prototipos de entrenamiento. Los últimos fueron muy buenos, y todavía pueden ser mejores —sin decir una palabra, Vegeta la escuchó con interés disfrasado de indiferencia—. Sé que cada día mejoras más, por lo que yo me encargaría de ir ajustando las habilidades de los drones a tu medida. Además —tomó una servilleta y un bolígrafo que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón—, estuve pensando en diseñar unos trajes muy parecidos a los que vestías —Vegeta miró de reojo el papel donde la mujer había comenzado a hacer unos garabatos—, esos trajes son flexibles y muy resistentes, además de cómodos, supongo. Bueno, yo puedo mejorarlos. Pensaba en hacerlos más ligeros y que permitieran mejor capacidad de destreza y movimiento.

Le mostró con una sonrisa un extraño boceto de su traje, sólo que éste no tenía las hombreras, y la armadura solamente estaba presente en los puntos vitales. Vegeta lo observó unos segundos más sopesando la idea. Estaba donde en un principio quería llegar, y más, porque no había pensado en su traje de batalla. Todo parecía demasiado bueno... Frunció el ceño, nada era bueno cuando todo se mostraba tan ideal. Pero, por el momento, se contentaría.

—Podría decirse que llegamos a un acuerdo. Por ahora —replicó finalmente el Príncipe, dando a entender que no estaría conforme—. Pero para mañana quiero los primeros drones.

Ella hizo un puchero que resultaría ridículo en alguien de su edad, pero extrañamente no en esa mujer.

—Mañana es domingo, quería tomarme el día libre...

Vegeta se levantó.

—Entonces no hay más de qué hablar, mujer.

La joven lo detuvo tomándolo del antebrazo. Él no se apartó pero se veía su incomodidad.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo haré —cedió, impulsándolo a que volviera a sentarse —. Quiero que respondas a mis tres preguntas.

—Hazlas, entonces, mujer.

Parecía que ella quisiera reñirle, sin embargo se lo pensó mejor.

—¿Cuál fue para ti el planeta más notorio que conociste? Obviando a la Tierra, claro está. No vale mentir.

Vegeta pensó que ese planeta no tenía nada de notorio por lo que no necesitaba la aclaración, pero se lo guardó para molestarla en otra ocasión. No se tomó mucho tiempo para pensar y contestó:

—Hace tiempo, con las tropas de Freezer fuimos a un pequeño planeta azul, cuyos habitantes eran una especie de amebas. Eran unos insectos desagradables porque se podían ver sus órganos y conecciones internas; tenían unos extraños y redondos ojos plateados. Se llamaban Eptiones. No fueron difíciles de matar ya que al cortarlos o fulminarlos dejaban de moverse y esos ojos que antes eran plateados, se volvían sólidos y negros —Bulma se removió incómoda con el relato. No quería saber cómo acabaron despiadadamente con la especie, sino qué era lo interesante de ese planeta, pero antes de que pudiera formular su segunda pregunta, el saiyayin continuó perdido en sus recuerdos—: no era exterminarlos la misión, pero eran tan asquerosos que matarlos terminó siendo una diversión para los soldados. Lo que más impactaba era que esos redondos ojos no decían nada. Cuando tomamos una vida, lo mejor es ver los ojos de la víctima. ¿Qué es lo que los insectos reflejarán en su último y patético momento? Miedo, desesperación, súplica, odio... Pero esos seres parecían desconocer todo. Ni siquiera escapaban, sólo esperaban su final, atentos, como evaluando cada movimiento —él hizo una pausa mirándola a los ojos con una irónica sonrisa ante la enojada expresión de la mujer, agregando para provocarla—: Eran una especie inservible que no merecía vivir. Pero en fin, luego de matarlos a todos fuimos a explorar para encontrar lo que habíamos ido a buscar. Según las fuentes de Freezer, en ese planeta había enormes cantidades de cristales poderosos que brindaban una inagotable fuente de energía. Los encontramos en el suelo, por los árboles y en las profundidades de los lagos. Eran grandes piezas plateadas que titilaban con un brillo propio. Estando cerca se podía sentir cómo aumentaba el poder interno. Preparamos todo para irnos y llevarnos lo más posible con nosotros, volveríamos si lo necesitáramos, pero antes de volver a las naves, los cristales se fueron apagando hasta volverse piedras oscuras. Todos los cristales del planeta se apagaron, sumiendo todo en la oscuridad.

—Eso quiere decir...

—Lo que mantenía el poder y al planeta en pie, eran esas criaturas —asintió Vegeta—. Al eliminarlas, anulamos también la vida de ese ecosistema. Ahora mismo, ese planeta no es más que un punto negro en medio del Universo.

 _Tan oscuro como los ojos sin vida de los Eptiones_ , pensó ella.

Vegeta se sumió en los recuerdos, aún podía recordar la tortura a la que fue sometido luego de fallar esa misión. Freezer conocía la particularidad de ese planeta, sin embargo les había dicho que podían hacer lo que quisieran; sabiendo perfectamente que la masacre era la primer opción en su lista.

—Tal vez —la suave voz de la humana lo sacó de sus pensamientos —, no era que esos seres no sintieran nada, sino que... Tenían pena. Sabían que no podrían hacer nada para defenderse, así que aceptaron su destino sin arrepentimientos. Aunque, en mi opinión, al estar en desventaja, yo habría luchado de todas formas.

—¿De qué sirve luchar si sabes que no vas a ganar? —fue la irónica pregunta de Vegeta.

Los ojos azules de la mujer lo observaron con intensidad mientras ella se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Porque la vida lo merece. Tú también luchaste contra Freezer cuando sabías que no podías ganar, pero la vida te dio otra oportunidad. Por hoy me siento muy cansada, reservaré las preguntas que me quedan para otra ocasión.

Y luego se fue dejándolo sólo con sus cavilaciones.

 _«Tú también luchaste contra Freezer cuando sabías que no podrías ganar»_

Sus palabras se repitieron en su cabeza como un mantra. Ella se había referido a lo que había sucedido en Namekusei. Y la patética verdad detrás de ello, que sólo admitiría para sí mismo, era que él quería morir. Estaba tan cansado de todo que tan sólo quería que se terminara, ya fuera llevándose a Freezer al Infierno, aunque en ello también había fallado miserablemente porque Freezer lo había matado sin siquiera esforzarse. _Como a una basura_ , pensó apretando sus puños, sintiendo la ira resurgir en su interior.

Lo que jamás esperó es que en sus últimos momentos de vida, quisiera seguir viviendo con tantas ganas. En su último aliento lo único que pensó fue en la manera que había desaprovechado su vida.

Y ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad, así como ella había dicho, no sabía exactamente cómo podría aprovecharla. Su única meta en esos momentos era superar al saiyayin que lo había revivido, justamente por eso. Por haberlo salvado y humillado.

Aplastó la lata que había estado tomando en su puño. Su vida nunca había sido sencilla, y nunca lo sería. No cuando tenía que comportarse como el digno Príncipe de los Saiyayins.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)

Su tan ansiado domingo fue todo menos relajante.

A pesar de haberse acostado cerca de las tres y media de la madrugada, su pésimo inquilino la despertó a los gritos exigiéndole el desayuno. ¿Qué diablos hacía despierto tan temprano si se había ido a dormir tan o más tarde que ella?

Como era de suponer, directamente no había nada para poner a los robots domésticos a cocinar, así que tuvo que pedir el desayuno y ponerse a hacer la compra mensual por Internet, cosa que siempre hacía su madre porque sabía que ella odiaba esa tarea.

Para colmo de males, mientras desayunaban para lo único que él le dirigió la palabra fue para decirle: _«Te toca cumplir tu parte»_ y siguió devorando las rosquillas y rollos de canela que había pedido a toneladas. Así que, refunfuñando, se obligó a ponerse a trabajar de lleno en esos drones que había prometido. Por fortuna, sólo tenía que afinar los últimos detalles, ya que los había comenzado para tenerlos de reserva.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, pensó que todavía le quedaban dos preguntas, y tendría que idearlas bien. Aunque, repasó con ironía, su narrador se decantaba por relatos de terror y no de arte e infraestructura como ella necesitaba.

Sin embargo, era algo atrapante escucharlo. Intentar descifrar sus sentimientos según la postura que adoptaba o los leves cambios en su expresión; los detalles en los que reparaba eran interesantes, aunque la mayoría fueran sanguinarios. Se descubrió a sí misma preguntándose cómo sería el saiyayin en aquel entonces, cuántos años tendría o si se acordaría tan detalladamente de todos los planetas que había visitado.

La heredera Bief, siempre había sido curiosa por naturaleza, pero justamente ahora el objeto de su interés era un asesino entrenado al que no podía persuadir ni con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Con una mueca divertida, recordó la primera vez que le había coqueteado. _«No vayas a enamorarte de mí»,_ le había dicho con descaro. En esos momentos había pensado que iba a ablandar a ese ser de corazón frío y que podría convertirlo en uno de sus amigos.

Se puso de pie, estirando sus músculos habiendo terminado los robots; Incluso al día de hoy no sabía exactamente dónde estaba parada con Vegeta. Seguía sin saber nada de él más que era en extremo testarudo. Y, aunque a veces lo creía incapaz de hacerles daño, en otras ocasiones comenzaba a dudarlo.

Él era todo un misterio, un enigma sin pistas, sin respuesta. Y, por primera vez en su vida, Bulma odió que siempre se hubiera sentido atraída hacia esas cosas. Científicamente hablando, claro está.

Decidida a distraerse el resto de la tarde, encapsuló los drones. Afuera había un sol precioso que podría darle algo más de color a su blanco cuerpo. Y con esa idea, se apresuró a su habitación.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%

Malhumorado, Vegeta abandonó la cámara de gravedad para darle la vuelta a la casa y buscar lo que le había preparado la mujer.

Decirle que él mismo fuera a buscar su parte del trato era una osadía de parte de la inútil terrícola que no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Sobre todo si cuando él iba a replicarle, ella cortaba la transmisión dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Por millonésima vez.

Iría a decile cuál era su lugar por si se le había olvidado a esa estúpida mujer. No se la dejaría pasar porque...

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados cuando se fijaron la mujer a unos metros frente a él. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Estaba recostada al sol con unos lentes oscuros, al lado de la piscina. Pero lo más impactante de todo es que no tenía puesto nada más que trapos que cubrían poco y nada. Tragó duro recordándose que sólo se trataba de esa vulgar, pero ver tanta piel al descubierto era...

Sacudió la cabeza quitando esas absurdas ideas. Él era un hombre, sí, mas no era ningún Guerrero de poca monta que se tirara a cualquier _cosa_ hembra que tuviera al menos dos agujeros. Aunque la humana no era una _cosa_... Pero, ¡diablos! El solo hecho de imaginar a la mujer en ese contexto significaba que había sido demasiado tiempo, más tiempo del que un hombre debería soportar, aún siendo un Príncipe. Y sabía perfectamente que si él hubiese querido a esa mujer, ella habría sido suya, pero no se rebajaría a eso cuando aún la necesitaba para que le brindara todos los medios de entrenamiento. Le molestó que su lívido se avivara por tan poca cosa. Él mismo la noche anterior había respondido mordazmente cuando ella le dijo que si entraba a su habitación sin avisar podría verla desnuda. Además no era la primera vez que la veía en trapos, pensó recordando aquél encuentro en su habitación donde la había acorralado medio desnuda contra la pared llevado por la ira de que se hubiera burlado de él.

Obviamente si ella mostraba su cuerpo tan descaradamente no era su culpa. Sin embargo, ¿por qué lo había llamado?

Iba a darse la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, pero no, ¿por qué se iría? No era ningún impúber. Había visto tetas más grandes y en más cantidades que las de la mujer. ¿Qué iba a intimidarlo? Y por supuesto que no se sentía intimidado, así que para probarselo a sí mismo se acercó a ella rápidamente, poniéndose frente al sol.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu ropa?

La terrícola levantó una mano para quitarse los lentes y mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

—Viniste muy rápido —comentó pasando por alto su pregunta y sentándose mientras una gota de sudor bajaba de su cuello, haciendo todo el camino entre sus pechos para desaparecer tras la tela. Vegeta tragó saliva imperceptiblemente. Ella le tendió una cápsula—. Aquí los tienes. Parte del trato cumplida —El saiyayin la tomó sin decir una palabra. Iba a irse hasta que ella habló nuevamente—. Quiero hacer mi segunda pregunta.

¿Quién se pensaba que era? Él no iba a estar a su disposición cada vez que se le ocurriera alguna estúpida pregunta. Iba a decírselo, pero toda réplica escapó de su mente cuando vio a la humana darse vuelta en la reposera, clavando sus ojos azules en él mientras se apoyaba con los codos y sus manos en las mejillas.

 _Había pasado demasiado tiempo_ , repitió en su mente con el ceño fruncido.

Si no fuera porque era esa mujer, pensaría que lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

—Hazla rápido —masculló, apoyándose contra la pared. Lo mejor sería terminar cuanto antes para que él volviera a entrenar.

—Oye, ¿por qué tan tenso? —ella palmeó una reposera a su lado—. Ven y relájate mientras hablamos. Vegeta la miró con cara de pocos amigos y ella suspiró —. De acuerdo, aquí va: ¿qué fue lo más bello (que no tenga relación con muerte, dolor y sangre) que has visto en algunos de los planetas?

Esa sí que era una buena pregunta. Por la mente de Vegeta pasaron mil momentos, pero ninguno era bello ni memorable. Todos se basaban en batallas y sangre, en muerte y destrucción. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente hasta que una remota imagen se formó en su memoria.

—Una vez —comenzó tratando de fijar la mirada en cualquier punto que no fuera ella—, en uno de los primeros planetas que Purgué, habían unos animales salvajes que vivían en los acantilados. No recuerdo sus nombres pero eran criaturas enormes, llenas de escamas y aladas. Lanzaban ataques por sus fauces, que cambiaban según el color de su piel. Eran similares a lo que ustedes llaman dragones.

Su relato fue bastante simple, pero la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer lo descolocó. ¿Qué era tan interesante?

—Wow, ¡dragones! Siempre soñé con ellos. Me encantaban cuando era niña, tanto que le había pedido a mi padre que diseñara uno para mi —su boca hizo un mohín—. Pero papá dijo que sería demasiado peligroso y que me haría un unicornio. A todas las niñas le gustaban los ponys y unicornios, pero yo quería un dragón.

—¿Siempre vas contra la corriente, mujer? —se escuchó decir antes de poder controlarlo. No debería interesarse por las estupideces que ella dijera. Estaba quitándole su preciado tiempo de entrenamiento. En vez de contestarle, ella se puso de pie con una sonrisa burlona y se lanzó a la piscina, salpicándolo a su paso. Una vena se formó en su frente, no era el agua lo que le molestaba, era la obvia intensión de esa humana de molestarlo. Pero ignorarla era la mejor solución, iba a retirarse cuando sintió un ki acercándose a la casa. Lo reconoció —. El mocoso está viniendo.

Ella salió de la piscina, sentándose en el borde. Vegeta intentó no observar todas las pequeñas gotas que corrían por su piel.

—¿Mocoso?

Su respuesta llegó antes de que el Príncipe le contestara. Gohan había descendido en su jardín, acercándose lentamente a ellos para luego hacerle una reverencia.

—Bulma, Señor Vegeta, buenas tardes —saludó con educación mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro al fijarse en ella. Vegeta elevó una ceja—. Lamento venir sin avisar, pero mi madre me mandó.

—No hay problema, Gohan, ven ponte cómodo. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, gracias. Debo irme pronto. Sólo venía a invitarte a nuestra casa. El próximo viernes es el cumpleaños de mi madre y esta vez quiere hacer una fiesta —rascó su cabeza como su padre suele hacerlo cuando está avergonzado—. El señor Vegeta también puede venir, a mi padre le gustaría.

El alulido gruñó al escuchar nombrar a Goku y se fue hacia la cámara de gravedad sin mediar palabra.

Bulma suspiró viendo como se alejaba. Y se volvió hacia el pequeño Gohan, quién se veía más relajado ahora que Vegeta se había alejado.

—Dile a Milk que estaré encantada de ir.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%(%)%

Y allí estaba ella, casi una semana después en la casa de Goku con todos sus amigos. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada al no encontrar a Yamcha. Hacía poco más de un mes se habían despedido y él se había ido de viaje con su equipo. En ese tiempo habían hablado un par de veces e intercambiado unos mensajes, pero nada más. Había esperamos verlo para hablar, aunque a lo mejor era muy pronto para que volviera.

Se sorprendió cuando le pagaron un brazo por los hombros, pero el rostro sonriente de su amigo Goku le provocó devolverle la sonrisa.

—Bulma, ha sido un tiempo. Veo que Vegeta no ha venido contigo.

—Pues, a menos que esté escondido en mi cartera, no lo creo. Además, Milk te mataría si supiera que lo invitaste.

Goku rió.

—Tienes razón —contestó mirándola con una expresión extraña—. Espero que las cosas entre ustedes estén yendo bien...

¿Bien? Bueno, podría decirse. Ahora tan sólo la amenazaba de muerte diez veces al día. Vaya que se estaba ganando el corazón del saiyayin, ¡uff!

Sin querer explayarse, contestó para tranquilidad de su amigo:

—Todo está perfecto.

La sonrisa de Goku se extendió, dejándola extrañada.

—¡No sabes cuánto me alegro, Bulma! Sabía que tú podrías con él. Emm, bueno, ahora si me permites, iré a comer. Nos vemos.

Bulma lo observó alejarse. ¿Sabía quw tú podrías con él? ¿Qué había sido eso? Aunque tratándose de Goku podía significar cualquier cosa. Negó con la cabeza y se encaminó a la mesa donde Milk hablaba animadamente con otra mujer. Eran las únicas mujeres de la fiesta, así que se sentó con ellas. En la mesa había varias botellas vacías y, asumió que era alcohol cuando las escuchó:

—Cuando era adolescente, yo fui la que le propuso a Goku que nos casáramos —decía Milk—. Él siempre era tan inocente o... —largó una tonta risilla—, eso hacía parecer.

—¿Ah, sí? —la otra joven la miró con picardía —, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Goku es insaciable —respondió con soltura, seguramente por los tragos de más. La otra chica que la acompañaba observó al aludido con interés mientras éste engullía grandes cantidades de comida por segundo. Bulma realmente no quería saber de la vida sexual de su amigo así que estaba por alejarse cuando la escuchó—: Siempre creí que era demasiado para tratarse de una persona normal. Seguramente es así porque es un saiyayin. Escuché que son unos salvajes. Además de que yo soy una mujer increíblemente hermosa.

—¿Qué es un saiyayin? —preguntó la mujer.

—No lo sé —replicó Milk—. Sólo sé que es uno.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%

Bulma llegó a su casa pasadas las 3 de la madrugada. Había pensado en ir, saludar y regresar, pero nunca pensó que terminaría soltándose y pasándola tan bien con esa "charla de chicas". Ciertamente era incómodo escuchar las experiencias sexuales de su amigo, pero luego de unos cuantos tragos encima, todo quedaba en el olvido. Incluso ella contó sobre la vez en la que Yamcha, al ser ambos virgenes y estar tan nerviosos, no podía hallar... Bueno, no podía encontrar dónde colocar lo suyo. Esperaba que Milk no lo recordara más adelante, porque si se lo llegara a contar a alguien sería muy vergonzoso para Yamcha.

Sacó agua del refrigerador y se sentó unos minutos en la cocina para limpiar un poco su cuerpo del alcohol. Hacía mucho no lo pasaba tan bien. Sonrió para sus adentros, embriagar a Milk era muy divertido.

 _«Seguramente es así porque es un saiyayin »_

Las palabras de la morena volvieron a su mente como un rayo. ¿Vegeta también sería igual? ¿Tan sexualmente activo?

¡Vegeta! Bulma se atragantó con el sorbo de agua que estaba tomando. ¿Por qué tenía que relacionar _aquello_ con Vegeta? Que él fuera el segundo saiyayin vivo en todo el Universo no quería decir que fuera un buen amante. Además, ¿a ella qué demonios le importaba? Todas las tonterías que estaba pensando eran producto de la bebida, seguro.

Pero su maldita curiosidad había despertado. No se imaginaba a Vegeta como un hombre que se dignara a dar placer, lo veía más bien como que lo tomaría sin mirar atrás. Aunque eso, de por sí, en el conjunto se veía exitante...

¡ _Basta_!, se dijo mentalmente.

Él no había salido de la casa desde que lo había invitado, y ya hacía casi un año de ello. Por lo que asumía que su apetito sexual sería nulo. Tal vez lo que había dicho Milk no se aplicaba a los Saiyayins. Aunque insaciable en el plano sexual no se relacionaba para nada con la imagen que tenía de su amigo Goku. Sí insaciable de comida, pero de nada más. De hecho, cuando lo había visto con un hijo hasta pensó que seguramente Milk lo habría violado...

De por sí, le parecía bastante absurdo lo que la mujer había dicho. ¿Qué tenía que ver el hecho de que fueran Saiyayins con que fueran insaciables o no?

Y Vegeta... Él daba esa imagen de tipo duro que, sí, a lo mejor gustaba a las chicas porque era guapo —muy guapo— y tenía un imponente cuerpo, pero una vez que lo conocías, cualquier fantasía se iba al traste. Era tan hosco, bruto y grosero que no podía agradar a nadie. Aunque bien, no se necesita que la persona te agrade si solo buscas sexo.

—A quién le interesa la vida sexual de ese mono —refunfuñó recostando la cabeza en la mesa. Sentía su rostro acalorado. Todo su cuerpo estaba caliente y lo atribuyó a la bebida y la noche veraniega.

Si ya estaba pensando en el gran Príncipe de los Saiyayins cuando se sentía cachonda, significaba que necesitaba desesperadamente unas citas y, tal vez, algún morreo pasajero.

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba.

 _Más que desesperadamente_ , pensó cuando imágenes de Vegeta sudando luego de su arduo entrenamiento vinieron a su mente.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)

 **Buenas!**

 **Mil gracias por los comentarios y la aceptación de mis opiniones en cuanto a la relación de Bulma y Yamcha. Si hay algo que recuerdo con cariño es a ellos dos juntos y, como dije antes, hubo mucho amor entre ambos. Que las cosas de la vida hubieran enfriado la pasión o desgastado ese amor es una cosa, pero el cariño nunca se va. No digo que Yamcha no haya sido infiel, tal vez sí lo fue porque, vamos, un chico que en principio era tímido con las chicas, quien tuvo una sola novia que, además, seguramente fue la primera en su cama; de pronto pasa a ser una gran celebridad con montones de chicas lanzándose a sus brazos... Creo que para cualquier hombre eso sería una gran tentación, aún cuando no justifique la infidelidad, tampoco lo culpo. Además Bulma siempre fue una chica alocada que le gusta coquetear. De ella sí no dudo que haya sido completamente fiel, pero que habrá coqueteado cuando Yamcha volteaba el rostro, tampoco lo dudo.**

 **En fin, en este capítulo vemos un acercamiento. Leve, pero acercamiento al fin. Por ahora vamos entrando apenas por los ojos, comenzando a prenderse esa llama. Ambos están muy metidos en sus cosas como para fijarse en el otro. Por el momento vemos a una Bulma tapada de trabajo por la ausencia de su padre (quien se encarga siempre de todo lo diplomático) y tratando de que le caiga alguna buena idea del cielo para no perjudicar a la compañía y a su orgullo. (En esto sí que voy a tener que romperme los sesos, no queremos que Bulma quede mal).**

 **Como verán utilizo el tiempo indiscriminadamente. Dejo que pasen semanas e incluso meses sin comentar qué pasó entre ellos, pero todo tiene un por qué. Desde que comencé a leer más de esta pareja y a repasar una y otra vez los vídeos de Youtube de compilados en donde aparecen ellos dos (sí, cuando le lanzo el ojo en algo me pongo pesada), me di cuenta de que si no hubiera un desencadenante, todo quedaría en la nada. También noté que era Bulma la primera en tomarle interes y lo seguía, más que nada para molestarlo. Esa Bulma es la que quiero, pero también quiero demostrar la faceta del otro lado de su vida. Ya sabemos que es una multimillonaria excéntrica y una genio, pero también es el motor de la compañía, y que junto con todo lo que ello conlleva tiene una vida amorosa que generar. Me molesta un poco que sus encuentros siempre sean en los mismos lugares, pero no es algo que pueda cambiar... Aún. Vamos a ver qué nos trae el futuro.**

 **En fin, nuevamente gracias por el apoyo y espero que esto haya contribuido a serles un poco de entretenimiento en su día.**

 **Saludos!**

 **S.M.B.**


	4. Chapter 4

_«Todo lo relativo nace de un pensamiento, de un sentimiento particular. En el primer momento, yo era la única capaz de poner mi fé en ti. Incluso ahora me pregunto, ¿qué habrías hecho entonces sin mí?»_

La luna llena se alzaba a lo alto, rodeada de brillantes estrellas. Una suave y agradable brisa corría en esa bella noche veraniega. Todo debería ser perfecto para ella; era rica, hermosa, exitosa pero nada parecía sosegar ese vacío que comenzaba a formarse en el fondo de su corazón, como una pequeña costra.

Suspiró mientras caminaba por el pequeño jardín de su casa, admirando el suave camino de luces que su padre había creado a pedido de su madre. Justamente quería algo como eso... No el camino de luces, precisamente, sino la compañía. Era en momentos así cuando más extrañaba a Yamcha. Necesitaba uno de sus chistes para olvidarse de lo que fuera que la hiciera sentir tan mal.

Entró a su casa, descalzándose a su paso y fue hacia la cocina. En momentos como esos le apetecía un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate para pasar el mal trago. Lo tomó del refrigerador y se sentó para saborearlo.

Tras el primer bocado, el sabor dulce avivó sus sentidos . El segundo levantó un poco su ánimo. Pasando inconscientemente su lengua por la cuchara, caviló que esa había sido su tercer cita en las últimas dos semanas. Fallida completa y absolutamente.

Cuando había decidido que necesitaba algo de diversión, nunca se había imaginado que sería tan difícil encontrar a un hombre algo interesante. Y de nuevo volvía a Yamcha. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a él.

Se metió otro gran trozo de pastel a la boca para evitar un suspiro, y si pensó que su día no podía ir peor, estaba muy equivocada cuando vio entrar a Vegeta. Pensó en irse, ya que no quería soportarlo pero lo más seguro es que él tomara lo que venía a buscar y se fuera ignorándola por completo. A veces no sabía qué le molestaba más, si el hecho de que la ignorara o la molestara con algo.

Lo observó de reojo sacar de la nevera una lata de ese refresco energizante que solía tomar y beberlo de un sorbo. Bulma había descubierto hacía poco que ese era el favorito del Príncipe.

Viéndolo más detenidamente, parecía que no la estaba pasando bien. Podía ver unas heridas abiertas debajo de su musculosa negra y su cuerpo sudado por lo que —se jugaría la cabeza—, habría sido una pesadilla.

Sintiéndose en parte culpable por haber descuidado a Vegeta últimamente —aunque no tendría por qué—, fue en busca de la caja de primeros auxilios que había dejado guardada en la alacena, ya que parecía que sus encuentros se sucedían en ese lugar.

Se acercó a él, hablándole suavemente.

—Siéntate por favor —sus ojos negros la repasaron con el ceño fruncido. Bulma obvió esa mirada y añadió—: sólo será un segundo. Lo prometo.

Vegeta masculló algo entre dientes, pero accedió.

Punto para Bulma, pensó ella.

Iba a comenzar a curarlo apartando la camiseta, pero era muy dificultoso, así que naturalmente bajó sus manos hasta el borde de sus shorts deportivos para sacársela. Apenas rozó con la yema de sus dedos sus abdominales, Vegeta saltó se su asiento como si lo hubiese quemado.

—¿¡Qué haces, mujer!?

Una de sus cejas azules se elevó.

—¿Curarte? —respondió burlona, mientras lo empujaba para que volviera a sentarse—. No me digas que te da pena que una mujer te quite la camiseta.

Él gruñó, mirándola amenazante, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la arrojaba a un lado para luego sentarse.

—Si ese fuera el caso, no sería justamente por una mujer tan vulgar como tú.

Su respuesta mordaz la dejó sin palabras. Parpadeando para salir de su asombro e indignación al no ser reconocida como una mujer que pudiera hacer temblar al frío saiyayin, Bulma respiró profundamente.

—Es una pena que no puedas apreciar la increíble belleza que tienes frente a ti, pero así es mucho mejor —con una expresión de lástima ella comenzó a pasar desinfectante por las feas heridas de sus pectorales quedando a muy poca distancia de su rostro. El aroma a sándalo de Vegeta la envolvía, no recordaa que fuera un olor tan atrayente—, si llegaras a enamorarte de mí, sería un enorme problema.

Con regocijo vio como tensionaba los músculos de su mandíbula.

—¡Já! El Príncipe de los Saiyayins jamás podría fijarse en tan poca cosa como lo eres tú, mujer.

—Bueno, por eso te digo que es muy bueno que seas tan elocuente. Sino, me daría mucha pena, pobrecito de ti.

Vegeta levantó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué sería?

¡Bien! Esa era la pregunta que estaba esperando.

—Pues porque yo jamás —disfrutó increíblemente la atención que le estaba prestando, por primera vez se veían fijamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar poner énfasis—: jamás podría fijarme en un hombre como tú. Mi hombre ideal es atento, inteligente y amable. Tú no tienes ninguna de esas cualidades.

Pasó crema delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos como si nada hubiera pasado. Bajo sus manos podía sentir los tensos músculos del guerrero contraerse ante su toque y su pecho ampliarse por una profunda respiración.

Bulma sabía que era una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo que completaba un excelente conjunto. Siempre le pareció interesante utilizar sus cualidades para jugar un poquito con los hombres. Le gustaba que la mirasen. Y volvía de una cita —desastrosa cita—, así que traía una remera roja con brillos de finos tirantes y una corta falda negra. Sabía que en la postura que se encontraba, Vegeta tenía una gran vista de sus bonitos pechos.

Él apartó sus finas manos de su piel de forma brusca e iba a ponerse de pie hasta que Bulma lo tomó por los hombros impidiéndoselo.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo, mujer! —bramó a centímetros de su rostro. Aún así, ella no retrocedió ni un ápice.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué te molestas? Solo dejamos en claro lo obvio —una sonrisa maligna surcó sus labios rojos—. Nunca pasará nada entre nosotros.

Él se acomodó nuevamente en la silla y cruzó sus brazos.

—A mi parecer, eso no necesitaba aclaración.

—Mejor para ambos —dijo Bulma, continuando con las curaciones. Estuvieron en silencio un largo tiempo hasta que ella comenzó a hablar—. Hoy volví de una cita terrible —mencionó, sabía que a Vegeta no podría interesarle menos lo que ella dijera, y más que seguro que no le diría una palabra, pero al menos podría considerarlo terapia. Sobre todo si no tenía nadie para hablar—. El hombre era guapo, pero hacía unos chistes desastrosos y a cada rato lanzaba risillas nerviosas que eran desquiciantes.

—Mujer, si vas a curar mis heridas, te exijo que sea en silencio.

—Lo siento, pero no, porque resulta que soy una chica a la que le gusta charlar —el hombre refunfuñó pero no hizo ningún ademán de irse. Ella colocó una gasa en una de las heridas del pectoral derecho y tomó otro algodón para los cortes de los hombros—. Como ya no lo soportaba, le dije que me sentía mal y que lo llamaría. Obviamente no le pedí su número —Bulma hizo una pausa, sus labios dibujaron un mohín —. No entiendo qué está mal conmigo, o con ellos. O con ambos. A lo mejor todavía no estoy lista para volver a entablar una relación y, por eso, todos esos hombres me parecen tan... aburridos.

El silencio volvió a hacerse entre ellos. Bulma asumió que Vegeta no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo al notar que miraba atentamente el cielo por la ventana, pero lo sorprendió diciendo:

—Ustedes los humanos tienen esa necesidad de sentirse acompañados. Por eso es que son una raza tan débil y patética.

—No creo que sea así —Bulma lo pensó un momento—. A diferencia de otras especies, los humanos somos todos diferentes. Por lo que vi y escuché de otros planetas, sus habitantes suelen adoptar conductas o habilidades similares unos con otros. Aquí, en la Tierra, los humanos somos todos distintos, con sentimientos, creencias y cualidades muy diversas. No digo que cada ser del planeta no sea único e inigualable, pero mi teoría es que es aquí donde se notan mejor las diferencias.

No sabía si lo que decía tenía sentido, ya que se basaba en muy poco para sacar esas conclusiones, pero quizás había dado en el clavo.

Sin decir una palabra, Vegeta volvió a mirar por la ventana de la cocina fingiendo no escucharla. Bulma frunció el ceño, ¿tanto costaba mantener una conversación con ella? No pedía mucho, ¿o sí?

Distraídamente, tomó un trozo más de pastel pensando que todavía le quedaba una pregunta que formular del último trato que habían hecho. Esperaba que el tiempo no hubiera caducado aún porque no se le ocurría nada que valiera la pena preguntar.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos mientras ponía una segunda venda en el pecho del hombre que no notó —hasta que elevó su mirada— que él estaba absorto en sus labios. Inconscientemente los repasó con su lengua notando una pequeña Mota de chocolate en ellos; fue entonces que sus ojos se cruzaron y él apartó su mirada enfadado por haber sido descubierto.

—¿Te falta mucho, mujer? Qué lenta eres.

Eso había sido extraño. ¿Qué había sucedido? Bulma sonrió por dentro pensando que lo que sea que hubiera pasado por la mente del Príncipe, podría ser muy productivo y divertido para ella. Y se le ocurrió una idea que podría solucionar no sólo su aburrimiento, sino también su curiosidad sobre él. Por último, y no menos importante, el futuro de la Corporación, ya que esperaba sacar jugosas ideas de todo esto. Sólo esperaba que no le saliera el tiro por la culata.

Terminó de curarlo en silencio pensando su mejor estrategia. Comió un trozo más de pastel para infundirse valor y le tendió a él una nueva lata de refresco, que tomó de mala gana.

—Vegeta —su expresión se volvió traviesa—. Te desafío a un juego.

Una de sus negras cejas se elevó con incredulidad.

—¿Un juego? ¿Quién te crees que soy?

—Pero no es un juego cualquiera. Es divertido, te lo aseguro.

—¡Yo no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, mujer! Y tampoco me interesan.

La mujer lo observó incrédula y ofendida, pero él pudo ver la diversión escondida en sus ojos azules. Si ya hasta la veía en sus repetitivos sueños de dominación del mundo, donde él llegaba a la Tierra con la misión de llevar a cabo la Purga, pero ella siempre se las arreglaba para hacerle frente de una forma u otra. Ni en sus sueños podía subyugarla y eso lo molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa en esos momentos, viéndola, además, con una ropa tan atrevida que no solía usar y lamiendo chocolate de sus labios. Era un saiyayin que había pasado ya demasiados celos sin yacer con una hembra y satisfacer sus instintos. Maldita mujer por jugar con su necesidad. Esa vulgar, se atrevía a burlarse del gran Príncipe...

—¿Qué tiene de malo un juego que pueda satisfacernos a los dos? —preguntó, poniendo sus manos en las caderas—. Hemos convivido hace más de un año y no sé nada de ti. ¿No crees que mínimamente merezco saber con quién estoy compartiendo el techo?

—¿Y crees que me interesa? —una sombra de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Vegeta yendo hacia ella, que estaba apoyada en la mesada de la cocina; él se inclinó como un depredsdor, quedándose apenas en el límite del espacio personal—. Eso nunca pareció importarte antes, mujer. ¿Por qué ahora?

Ella no se sintió intimidada ni avergonzada por su intrusión. O supo ocultarlo bien. Pareció dudar unos momentos su pregunta.

Meditando sus palabras, se dijo él, buscando una estrategia.

—Tengo curiosidad —replicó finalmente la mujer con sinceridad—. Quiero saber quién eres, para bien o para mal. No puedo quedarme simplemente con lo que a veces dices y gritas, siendo que el 99 por ciento de eso es: «Insecto», «Gusano», «Mujer, te mataré», «Mujer, repara la cámara de gravedad», «Derrotaré a Kakarotto» y, por último en tu gran repertorio:«Destruiré este asqueroso planeta lleno de insectos» —una gran vena apareció en la frente del Príncipe. ¿Esa mujer no se cansaba de ser suicida? —. ¡Ah! —exclamó la humana, haciendo que su atención se centrara plenamente en ese blanco rostro—. Olvidé una muy importante «Mujer estúpida y vulgar». ¿Cómo podría no incluirla en tu grandioso monólogo?

—Tú, mujer... —Vegeta se detuvo en lo que diría, «mujer estúpida y vulgar» pensó, y ella río divertida, haciéndolo mascullar una maldición—. ¡No me interesan estas estupideces!

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

La sonrisa divertida de la mujer lo molestaba. Debería tenerle miedo, respeto, pero se reía a su costa. ¡Eso no podía tolerarlo jamás! Se acercó más a ella invadiendo todo el espacio. Sus ojos azules seguían viéndolo sin un ápice de miedo a pesar de estar tan enojado. Llevó una de sus manos a su fino cuello, sólo depositándola allí. Podía sentir el pulso de la mujer y se enfadó aún más al ver que no se había alterado ni un poco.

—Podría matarte en un segundo.

—Lo sé —sus ojos estaban serenos—. Pero no lo harás —gruñó ante esa inquebrantable seguridad presionando levemente—. Ya lo has intentado antes —le dijo sin parpadear, dejándolo anonadado. ¿Antes? Y ella siguió respondiendo a su pensamiento—: Cuando estabas dormido. Tuve suerte de que despertaste. Las marcas tardaron 5 días en irse.

Vegeta se apartó levemente, quitando su mano del cuello femenino. Ya no tenía sentido aparentar cuando ambos sabían que no la mataría. Por ahora. Cruzándose de brazos, trató de serenarse, el aroma dulce de la mujer lo estaba invadiendo demasiado para su gusto. Pensó en lo que le decía pero no recordaba haber hecho eso, sólo que sí, hace un tiempo, ella había usado un pañuelo en el cuello por varios días seguidos. No reparaba en los detalles, pero lo había notado porque ella jamás cubría su cuello, ni cuando era Invierno. Si él había estado a punto de matarla estando dormido, entonces ¿por qué esa mujer no le temía estando despierto? No podía entenderla.

—¿Por qué insistes en meterte en mis asuntos? ¿No puedes vivir tu insignificante vida sin molestar a los demás?

—Porque los humanos somos curiosos por naturaleza y yo tengo de eso mucho más que cualquiera —Vegeta bufó—. Además, todo tú, me pareces un misterio que no puedo descifrar. Eres un enigma. Y a mí me encantan los enigmas —sus ojos negros volaron con desagrado al rostro de la terrícola, provocando que se pusiera roja—. ¡No me refiero a esa forma! ¿Acaso no lo habíamos dejado claro ya?

—Yo no he dicho nada —replicó Vegeta con una media sonrisa, notando que había logrado poner nerviosa a la mujer—. Sólo por «curiosidad», ¿en qué consiste tu juego?

Algo en los ojos de la humana se removió, pero ella no hizo nada más que respirar suavemente. Vegeta siguió el leve movimiento de su pecho al elevarse. ¿Acaso no podía ponerse unos trapos más encima?

—Es muy simple. Serían 5 peticiones y/o preguntas para cada uno. Yo podré preguntarte o pedirte cualquier cosa y tú tendrás que cumplirla y viceversa. Un intercambio recíproco. El que no cumple pierde. Y sé que ni a ti ni a mí, nos gusta perder.

—¿Cuál sería el beneficio que yo obtendría en esto?

—Pues —ella hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de jugo—, podrás preguntarme cualquier cosa, lo que sea, y yo te respondería con la verdad. También, si me pides algo, tendría que hacer todo lo posible por contentarte, porque caso contrario, perdería. Se trata de un juego de orgullo y honor.

Vegeta elevó una de sus cejas.

—No veo ninguna ventaja en esa tontería. No cambiaría nada a cómo estamos ahora.

—En eso te equivocas —esta vez fue la mujer quien se acercó —. Que te dé todo lo que necesitas para tu entrenamiento, no quiere decir que sea lo mejor o apropiado. Hablando conmigo, viendo tus habilidades y especificando algunas cosas, puedo hacer artefactos para ti y nada más que para ti. Lo que quieras o necesites absolutamente personificados. Nadie más que tú podrá utilizarlos.

Sopesó esa opción. No estaría mal algo así, aunque podría tenerlo sin hacer ningún trato con ella, forzándola. Sin embargo no se veía como una opción viable. Después de todo, ¿qué mal podría hacerle responder a las tontas peticiones de la humana?

—Si aceptara, no quiero que interfieras con mi entramiento ni que pidas cosas ridículas.

—Me parece bien. Por mi parte te pido que tampoco interfieras con mi proyecto. Atenderé tus peticiones pero, en esos casos, debes darme el tiempo necesario para que las cumpla con la eficiencia acostumbrada. Además... —ella pareció dudar algo y sacudió la cabeza. Tendió una mano—. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Vegeta miró su mano, pero no le tendió la suya. No se prestaría a esas idioteses. La mujer pareció entenderlo, así que se acercó e hizo algo para lo que el saiyayin no habría estado preparado en su vida: le dio un beso en la mejilla. El Príncipe se quedó helado sintiendo aún el calor que habían dejado los labios femeninos en su duro rostro.

Ella ya se iba, y se volvió desde la puerta de la cocina. Él seguía estático en su lugar.

—Si te atreves.

—¿Qué?

—Así se llama el juego: Si te Atreves.

Lo dejó sólo, envuelto en el dulce aroma que emanaba de ella, sintiéndose un idiota por dejarse llevar por las maquinaciones de la humana. Si había algo que podía reconocerle era su inteligencia. Cuando no dejaba que su genio contestara por ella, manejaba las cosas con total astucia. En su planeta Vegita pudo haber sido una gran estratega, pensó.

Esa mujer decía que sentía "curiosidad" hacia él. Que era un "enigma". Aunque él no se describiría de aquella manera, no le desagradaba del todo. Debería molestarle, pero él también sentía cierta curiosidad hacia la mujer. ¿Por qué hacía esas cosas? ¿Cómo podía enfrentarlo como un igual sabiendo que él había asesinado a sus amigos y lo volvería hacer? ¿Por qué lo había invitado, en primer lugar?

Podría preguntarle todo eso, pero no estaba lo suficientemente interesado. Se centraría en su entrenamiento y lo que fuera que esa mujer pudiera hacer para ayudarlo ser más fuerte y alcanzar el estado de súper saiyayin.

Tomó la camiseta que había dejado olvidada sobre la silla y se pasó el antebrazo por el rostro. Quería borrar todo rastro que pudiera haber dejado esa _mujer estúpida y vulgar_.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%

El atardecer había dejado paso a la noche cuando Bulma llegaba a su casa. Su día había estado repleto de reuniones y sentía que su cabeza iba a explorar. Odiaba a esos tipos que la consideraban incapaz de llevar el proyecto por ser una mujer joven con una cara bonita. Frente a ellos no era la hija del dueño de Capsule Corp, era una empleada abriéndose camino muy fácilmente. Aún cuando ella había demostrado en innumerables ocasiones que era una genio, esos hombres pomposos no la dejarían ser. Y, por su padre, por el gran amor que le tenía, no podía simplemente mandarlos al diablo como ella ya habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. Por eso se sentía miserable al saber que la parte diplomática y burocrática del asunto también debían estar a su cargo. Había hablado con su padre un par de veces y ella sólo le había dicho que tenía todo en absoluto control. Era tan mentirosa... Apenas había comenzado unos pocos bocetos de algo que, más bien, parecía un proyecto para Disney World. Pero aún no lo descartaría del todo... Ella tendría que ingeniárselas.

¿Pero qué más haría? Su padre después de tantos años de arduo trabajo y esfuerzo había decidido tomarse unas largas vacaciones con su madre. Siendo posible que fueran las últimas, pensó Bulma cuando la advertencia de los androides volvió a su mente. Pero no, todos sus amigos estaban entrenando para que eso no diera lugar. Hasta Vegeta estaba entrenándose para vencer a los androides... Además de a "Kakarotto" y sus planes de destruirlo todo para demostrar que era el ser más poderoso.

Con cansancio entró a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse. Sentía la camisa pegada a su piel. Se quitó el brasier y suspiró de placer y alivio.

 _Libre al fin,_ se dijo tirándose boca arriba en la cama con su antebrazo en la frente. No había hecho grandes avances en nada y apenas le quedaba un mes para la presentación; de hecho, ese día, su secretaria le había entregado las invitaciones para el evento que se realizaría en uno de los mejores hoteles de la Capital en el Auditorio general. Sonrió irónica pensando que no tenía a quien entregar las 10 invitaciones. Iría a meterse ella sola en la guarida del lobo, pero no se consideraba ninguna caperucita indefensa. No, señor.

Cerró los ojos tratando de poner en blanco su mente. Sin embargo, ella no funcionaba de aquella manera y vinieron a su cabeza las imágenes de la noche en la que había tenido aquella charla con Vegeta. Y ese beso del final... Gimió internamente, poniéndose en posición fetal. Ella solía ser atrevida sin justificativos pero, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, el haber hecho ciertas insinuaciones y provocaciones al saiyayin la llenaban de vergüenza desconocida, una vez pasada la adrenalina y emoción del momento. De aquello habían pasado dos días y, afortunadamente, tanto ella como él habían estado ocupados por lo que no se habían cruzado ni una vez. ¿Qué diablos la habían poseído para sugerirle jugar justamente a Vegeta? Ella de por sí estaba demasiado ocupada para encargarse de cualquier cosa que él pudiera pedirle. Su cuerpo se tensionó cuando recordó todas las tácticas que había utilizado para engatusarlo. Incluso había prometido cosas para las que no tenía tiempo y todo por un capricho pasajero y su estúpida curiosidad. ¡Había estado a punto de decirle que ella podría convertirlo en un Súper saiyayin! Menos mal que su cerebro había logrado reponerse un poco y evitar ese mal trago. De todas formas, no podría hecharse para atrás ahora, eso jamás. Pero ahora tendría que ser lo suficientemente astuta como para pasar por el dichoso juego sin problemas. Si es que Vegeta lo recordaba, claro.

Poniéndose de pie y vistiendo una sudadera holgada con unas mallas negras, se dirigió a la cocina; pronto sería la hora de la cena y está vez se aseguraría de encontrarlo. Sin embargo lo que nunca llegó siquiera a imaginar es que chocaría su cuerpo de lleno al salir de su habitación.

Bulma observó aturdida al hombre frente a ella. Vegeta la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Para variar.

—Siempre tan vulgar —masculló por lo bajo, haciéndola fruncir el ceño—. Mujer, se descompuso la cámara de gravedad. Repárala.

—Buenas tardes, Vegeta, ¿cómo estás? Yo me encuentro muy bien, ¡gracias por preguntar! Sí, por supuesto que tengo tiempo para reparar la cámara en este instante, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi.

Él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—Al parecer has perdido a la primera, mujer.

—¿Eh?

—Estamos jugando tu propio juego, ¿recuerdas?

Ella boqueó como un pez fuera del agua.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! Ni siquiera estaba preparada...

—En eso tienes razón, terrícola —su típica media sonrisa apareció, fastidiándola—. Lo mío no ha sido una de tus estúpidas ideas; no fue petición, es una orden.

Y se fue dejándola aún con la boca abierta.

¡Maldito!

Entonces, su sabia decisión de dejar de lado un infructuoso juego que podría traerle problemas, abandonó por completo su mente y, en su lugar, ganas de fastidiar al hombre la colmaron con tantas fuerzas que nublaron su racionamiento.

—A partir de ahora, no me llamarás mujer, ni humana, ni terrícola. Siempre que te dirijas a mí, dirás mi nombre: Bulma. Bul-ma —una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro—. Si te Atreves.

El Príncipe la miró con una expresión llena de desprecio y siguió su camino sin mediar palabra.

 _Oh, nene_ , pensó Bulma.

Eso casi había sido un Jate. Casi.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%

—Día difícil, ¿eh? —una bonita mujer con un abultado vientre le ofreció una leve sonrisa que ella correspondió.

—Y que lo digas —Bulma pulsó el botón de la planta baja y se posicionó contra la pared—. Creo que hoy ha sido el día más improductivo de la semana, siendo que apenas son las dos de la tarde y se ha ido la luz —observó interesada el estado de embarazo de la mujer—. Menos mal que los generadores nos permiten utilizar lo básico como para no tener que bajar las escaleras a pie. No me veo bajando sesenta y dos pisos ni aunque me tirara de cabeza.

La joven rió de manera alegre y jovial, haciendo que Bulma se preguntara cuanto tiempo hacía que ella no sentía ganas de reír así.

—Menos mal —dijo tocando su estómago—. Hoy el Príncipe ha estado muy inquieto.

Bulma la observó con interés, no recordaba haberla visto antes. Era una mujer de, aproximadamente, su edad con largo cabello negro y vivos ojos verdes. Se preguntó si era una empleada porque, como era de suponerse, no conocía a todas las personas que trabajaban en la compañía.

—¿Puedo...? —inquirió señalando su vientre.

—Claro —respondió la joven con una sonrisa—. Adelante.

Bulma puso su mano en el enorme vientre de la chica, sintiendo en la palma pequeños golpecitos. Se maravilló ante la sensación; nunca había tenido a una mujer embarazada tan de cerca y, ni hablar de tocarla. Podía sentir debajo de su mano la fuerza de un pequeño ser que se movía con tanta energía. Estaba segura de que ningún invento del mundo podría llegar a igualar aquello.

—¿Así que será un niño?

—Sí, yo ya lo sabía antes que me lo dijeran. Su padre está encantado.

—Te felicito... Emm...

—Samantha. Samantha Taiyou —se presentó la joven tendiéndole una mano—. Pertenezco al departamento de Presentación y Diseño.

—Bulma Brief —respondió estrechándola. Sintió que la chica se tensaba.

—Oh, siento haber sido tan poco formal...

—No, no te preocupes, lo prefiero así.

—Ya veo —una sonrisa volvió a adornar el rostro de Samantha—. Debe ser difícil llevar todo esto.

—Uff... A veces quisiera lanzarme desde la azotea para escapar. Luego me doy cuenta de que si me tiro, acabaría siendo una simple mancha pegada en la acera y no sería para nada memorable.

Ambas rieron pero se vieron interrumpidas por un movimiento brusco. El ascensor paró en la mitad del piso 20. Bulma se acercó al interruptor de emergencias, pero, como era de esperar, estaba sin energía. Seguramente el generador se había averiado. Lo único bueno es que tenía el celular de su conserje, a quién llamó y le aseguró que se ocuparía. Observó con algo de temor a Samantha por si en su estado llegaba a darle algún ataque de pánico u otra cosa, pero se tranquilizó al ver que la joven estaba tranquila.

Decidió que esa era una de las pocas mujeres con las que había intercambiado unas palabras sencillas y agradables. Se sentó en el piso del ascensor e hizo señas a Sam para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Hace poco tiempo terminé con un largo noviazgo —dijo Bulma cuando Sam le preguntó si salía con alguien luego de veinte minutos de charla—. No fue tan difícil como pensé, pero no puedo evitar extrañar muchas cosas. Supongo que algunos momentos son más complicados que otros.

—Es difícil —concedió la morena—. Antes de conocer a Hak, estuve en una relación que no iba a ningún lado. Me costó mucho volver a intentarlo por temor a llegar al punto ciego nuevamente, pero con el tiempo te vas dando cuenta de quién es el indicado para ti. Por muy trillado y cursi que suene.

—Supongo que las mujeres inteligentes también necesitamos cierta dosis de cursilería de vez en cuando —repuso sonriendo—. ¿Y cómo lo sabrías?

—No lo sé —una mirada traviesa adornó el rostro de la morena—. Sólo lo notas. Comienza a gustarte todo de esa persona, incluso las peleas o sus peores defectos. Ni hablar de las cosas buenas. Cuando te das cuenta de que has aceptado el conjunto eso como un todo, es que estás completa y absolutamente perdida.

El ascensor volvió a moverse y el sonido de los reactores volvió a funcionar. Bulma se puso de pie, ayudando a Sam.

—No fue tanto tiempo como pensé —comentó con su mirada fija en la puerta—. Me alegro de que, de toda la gente con nariz respingona, me tocará quedarme encerrada contigo, Sam.

—Gracias, supongo —acarició su vientre viéndo a Bulma con interés—. Lo mismo digo. Estoy feliz de saber que esa persona que idealicé como la señorita Brief fuera tan distinta.

—¿Decepcionada? —preguntó Bulma con humor.

—Absolutamente no.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%(%(%(%)%

Vegeta abrió la puerta del refrigerador poniendo en su bandeja toda la comida que cabía. Se sentía frustrado al no poder aún alcanzar el estado de Súper Saiyayin. Mordió con rabia una pata de pollo y la masticó ruidosamente. Cuando creía que podría alcanzarlo, que estaba en su límite, algo dentro suyo se apagaba y volvía a cero, como si él no tocara las teclas adecuadas en el momento adecuado. Saber que se sentía en la cima y luego bajaba en picada lo volvía loco. Era agobiante, pero él, siendo el Príncipe de los Saiyayins, lo sobrellevaría. Sabía que no había nada que no pudiera hacer. Nada sería imposible para él. Así que con ese pensamiento en mente, llevó la bandeja hacia su habitación. Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras, sintió un insignificante Ki acercarse por detrás. No llegaría a sentirlo si no fuera porque ya se había sobre acostumbrado a ella.

La mujer apareció por la puerta principal llevando consigo unas grandes bolsas que despedían un aroma delicioso.

Vegeta se quedó en el pie de la escalera hipnotizado por el olor de la comida, mientras ella se sacaba los zapatos en el umbral de la puerta.

—Hola —saludó la mujer con una sonrisa causando que el saiyayin elevará una ceja. Aparentemente se encontraba de buen humor. Qué extraño.

—Hmp.

—Toma, Vegeta —ella le tiró prácticamente encima las bolsas que cargaba—. Déjalas en el comedor mientras voy a vestirme.

Y desapareció como un rayo por las escaleras.

Vegeta miró con atención las bolsas. Ella había traído comida que olía exquisita. No le hacía ninguna gracia la casi orden que le había dado, pero podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Todo por la comida, era mucho mejor comer algo caliente que los restos de comida fría que había juntado.

Llevó las bolsas a la mesa del gran comedor. Le parecía extraño que la mujer quisiera comer ahí siendo que casi siempre comían en la cocina por comodidad. Sólo la señora loca insistía en que todos se sentaran en esa mesa tan grande.

Quitó bruscamente el papel que envolvía el alimento en unos grandes cubos, notando que eran pequeñas patas de pollo. Pero olían mejor de lo que imaginó. Se sentó y comenzó a devorar la comida. Era crugiente y sabroso. Lo único que podría reconocerle a la humana, es que sabía perfectamente cómo elegir comida deliciosa.

Sintió a la humana a sus espaldas y se preparó para ignorar cualquier reclamo que pudiera hacerle por comenzar a comer sin esperarla. Pero, para su asombro, ella tomó una lata que estaba en una de las bolsas y comenzó a beberla mientras se dirigía a un aparato cuadrado en el centro de la habitación, donde puso un pequeño círculo aplanado.

La Televisión, se recordó Vegeta. En el tiempo que había estado allí, había visto a los ancianos mirarla todo el tiempo. Era algo así como sus intermunicadores, pero conectados a una red general, seguramente. Aunque él no estaba interesado en esas cosas.

—Traje una película —habló ella, posicionándose a su lado y tomando una pata de pollo—. Estoy segura de que te gustará, trata de un tipo súper poderoso.

—Mujer, no me interesan las cosas de los humanos.

—Bulma —corrigió ella con un buen humor al que él no estaba acostumbrado—. Si sigues así vas a perder.

En ese momento vino a su mente la forma en la que ella cerró el trato y, con ello, las ganas de estrangularla por burlarse de él.

—Nunca dije que aceptara tus estúpidos juegos humanos.

—Nunca pensé que los Saiyayins fueran a ser tan miedosos por un simple juego...

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Nosotros los Saiyayins no le tememos a nada, sabandija!

—Demuéstralo —Vegeta sabía que lo estaba provocando pero no podía evitar encenderse—. Si te atreves.

Un tic apareció en una de sus cejas que, rápidamente, fue reemplazado por una siniestra sonrisa. Por esta vez picaría el anzuelo con gusto, ella ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse.

—Estás entrando en un terreno en el que no podrás retroceder —su voz sonó grave y profunda—. Bulma.

La mujer dio un respingo involuntario sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía asombrada y desencajada. No miedosa como hubiese deseado el Príncipe ante aquella insinuante amenaza de que ella perdería, pero al menos había logrado ocasionar más reacciones en la mujer.

—Bien —ella parecía rígida, lo que sólo hizo aumentar su satisfacción—. Por ahora veamos la película.

Vegeta no contestó y volvió a comer luego de la desagradable interrupción.

Ambos se sumieron en el silencio, siendo la tonta película lo único que se escuchaba de fondo.

Vegeta se concentró en la comida agradeciendo que la humana estuviera silenciosa. Sus oídos le agradecían no tener que escuchar su voz chillando o quejándose por cosas sin sentido. Permitió que sus músculos tensos se relajaran —cosa que hacía en la soledad de la habitación —, y comenzó a ver de reojo la dichosa televisión. En ella un tipo que aparentaba ser un humano normal tenía una gran fuerza y otras habilidades entre las que se encontraba volar. No le parecía la gran cosa, pensó acomodándose en el respaldar del asiento. El hombre tenía muchas aberturas mientras peleaba y lo único que le hacía ganar las peleas —sosas, a su parecer— era su superfuerza. ¿Quién podría perder contra ese tipo? En una pelea estaba seguro de que le ganaría apenas moviendo un dedo.

Bebió un poco de una lata y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que la bebida no era la cítrica que solía tomar, sino una con sabor amargo que nunca había probado. No era de su gusto, pero siguió tomándola. Aparentemente, a la humana le gustaba mucho, porque ya había varias latas vacías a su alrededor.

Su atención volvió nuevamente a la película donde una mujer —la patética debilidad de aquél individuo—, comenzaba a desvestirse.

La terrícola a su lado comenzó a toser y Vegeta elevó una de sus cejas.

—Wow —dijo ella, tratando de disimular el rubor de su rostro mientras la pareja en la película seguía en lo suyo muy animadamente—. Pensé que era apta para toda la familia...

Vegeta no le respondió y se volvió a centrar en la comida, tirando fugases miradas al aparato. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco divertido al ver que la mujer a su lado se ponía tan nerviosa. No era común verla así, y si una simple escena de dos humanos patéticos apareándose lo provocaba, no quería imaginar qué haría ella estando en esa situación...

Aunque eso no era su asunto. Menos con esa mujer.

La escena cambió rápidamente y siguió la escena donde secuestraban a la tonta terrícola y el hombre la rescataba.

Para el saiyayin, eso no tenía sentido. ¿Para qué molestarse? Si quería fornicar, directamente podría buscarse otra hembra. No tendría que pasar por tantas dificultades para recuperar a la misma. Ni con la Reina saiyayin, dado el caso que fuera tomada en cautiverio, se tendría tan en cuenta; suplemente se buscaría a la siguiente candidata para que tome el lugar de la Reina.

—Qué mujer tan inútil —masculló la humana medio arrastrando la lengua—. Lo único que sabe es hacerse secuestrar. ¿Por qué no piensa un poco más en Superman? Debe tener el síndrome de Estocolmo...

El Príncipe no entendió del todo lo que ella decía, así que prefirió ignorarla. Pronto la película finalizó y él apenas se había dado cuenta de que se quedó hasta el final. Había perdido dos horas valiosas en esa basura.

Iba a irse a su habitación cuando la mujer lo tomó del brazo, restregando su cuerpo contra él. Se espantó queriendo alejarla, pero ella reía como idiota.

—Ve-... —hipó—. Vegeta, no me dejes aquí. Oye —hipó—. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres dejando a una dama abando-hip-nada?

—Mujer, ¿qué...?

—¡Bulma! —Vegeta gruñó ante su grito—. Me tienes que —hipó—... Llamar por mi nombre...

¿Estaba ebria? Observó de reojo las latas vacías arriba de la mesa. Él había tomado sólo una porque no le había gustado, así que las otras 17...

La mujer lo observaba con ojos idos y un sonrojo en el rostro debido al alcohol. Una sonrisa bobalicona cruzó su rostro, abrazando su antebrazo con fuerza. Vegeta quedó rígido ante esa acción. Había llegado a ver a su gente en ese estado, pero se volvían agresivos y peleaban más torpemente... No se ponían _así_... Tan _pegotes_.

Los ojos azules de la humana repasaron las facciones de su rostro y su sonrisa se amplió. Una mano fue hacia su entrecejo, tocándolo.

—Si sigues, hip, haciendo esto, te quedarán hip, marcas. Tienes un rostro agradable. Hip —se puso de puntas de pie, y con el pésimo equilibrio que le dejaba su estado, terminó con su cuerpo pegado al torso masculino—. Eres un chico gua-hip-po.

Vegeta la tomó por los hombros separándola bruscamente de él. Le desagradaba tenerla tan cerca. Sobre todo porque, en su fuero interno, no le parecía tan asquerosa la idea de sentir el blando y cálido cuerpo de la mujer contra la dureza del suyo. Su lívido le estaba jugando una mala pasada siendo que ella era la única hembra que tuvo a su alrededor todo ese tiempo.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan patética?

Ella rió, pero algo en su voz cambió. Ya no parecía tan animada.

—Creo que -hip- al fin est-hip-amos de acuerdo en algo —Él se alejó dirigiéndose a las escaleras, pero ella lo detuvo. Vegeta estaba muy cerca de su límite de paciencia—. No me dejes hip sola...

—¿Por qué debería escucharte?

—No quie-hip-ro estar sola.

—No me interesas, humana.

Nuevamente comenzó a alejarse y la escuchó murmurar a sus espaldas:

—Es Bulma...

Algo en su tono tan débil de voz lo hizo voltear. Y cuando la vio parada en medio del gran comedor con la mirada baja, el cabello lacio desordenado y la remera enorme que usaba por las noches dejándole un hombro descubierto. Su dulce aroma, a pesar de la distancia, se filtraba por su nariz; sintió que su estómago volvía a rugir, pero no precisamente por hambre de comida. Lo atribuyó a la noche de luna llena que se reflejaba en las ventanas. Los saiyayins eran vulnerables a la luna llena.

Pensó que quizás ese fuera el único momento en el que vería a la mujer con la guardia tan baja. Quiso seguir su camino, pero algo se lo impidió, después de todo, aún cuando él no le pedía que lo cuidara, ella casi siempre se ocupaba de que tuviera comida y de sus curaciones.

Con un gruñido retumbando en su pecho rabioso por esa conciencia inservible, volvió hacia ella y la cargó sobre su hombro como una bolsa de papas.

—¡Oye, vaque-hip-ro! No soy una mujer barata hip —su tono volvía a ser jocoso—. Primero tendrías que hip llevarme a cenar —Subió las escaleras como un rayo y una vez en la habitación de la mujer, la lanzó a la cama sin delicadeza. Estaba por irse cuando ella volvió a hablar—: Apuesto a que de-hip-bes ser un amante hip salvaje... —sudor frío recorrió su espalda, ¿qué?—. Milk dice que hip los Saiyayins son... Mmm... ¿Qué pala-hip-bra había utilizado? ¡Ah, si! Hip insaciables —su mirada azul se posó en sus ojos negros con inocente curiosidad—. ¿Es cier-hip-to?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer atreverse a hablarle así por más borracha que estuviera? Prefería mil veces discutir con ella. Estaba a los pies de la cama, sin intención de acercarse más.

—Estoy bro-hip-meando —La vio tomar lentamente algo de agua de su mesita de luz. Su rotro blanco, con las mejillas enrojecidas se serenó notablemente—. ¿No te sientes sólo? —los hipidos habían disminuido y su tono de voz volvía a cambiar a uno más suave. ¿Siempre con esa mujer era un extremo u otro?—. ¿No necesitas de nada ni nadie? ¿No extrañas a nadie?

—Mi raza no es tan dependiente como la tuya, hu-... —se debatió unos momentos, él había aceptado, finalmente, el dichoso juego —. Bulma.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro femenino.

—Lo extraño —confesó ella en un suspiro—. A veces extraño tanto a Yamcha que siento que me volveré loca. ¿Él se sentirá igual? Y no entiendo por qué lo añoro tanto si en los últimos años fue más el tiempo que pasamos separados por ocuparnos de nuestros asuntos que otra cosa... ¿Por qué ahora me siento tan sola cuando ya lo estaba hace tanto?

Vegeta la miraba sin pestañear. Ella volvía a hablar con tranquilidad, pero seguía estando ebria porque, caso contrario, estaba seguro de que jamás se expondría de aquella manera. La realidad es que no entendía los sentimientos humanos ni le interesaban. Tampoco le caía en gracia que ella hablara sobre ese gusano que le desagradaba tanto o más que el resto de sus amigos.

Su intensión era irse, pero algo se lo impedía. Tal vez porque él también estaba solo, aunque no sentía que su soledad fuera algo malo.

—Hace mucho —siguió ella—. Hubo un tiempo en el que, sin que él se diera cuenta, yo estaba muy pendiente. Si tenía algún compromiso y Yamcha me decía de tener una cita, lo anulaba. Cuando comenzó su estrellato era tan poco el tiempo que podíamos vernos que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Eso pasó repetidas veces. Por eso ahora no tengo muchos amigos y fue enteramente mi culpa. Aunque seguramente él habrá hecho sus sacrifios también —tomó otro sorbo de agua—. Ahora me pregunto de qué sirvió todo ese tiempo si llegamos a un punto sin retorno...

Vegeta se sintió incómodo. No le interesaba lo que ella decía, pero el hecho de que siguiera hablándole en ese estado lo ponía... Nervioso.

Él era un asesino, un guerrero hecho para la guerra... ¡No para escuchar a humanas inútiles contándole sus penas!

Con un ceño potencial, se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros con fuerza:

—Escucha, te repito: no puede interesarme menos todas las estupideces que están saliendo de tu boca, mu-... —cerró los labios con enojo—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras de tu vida mientras no interfieras en mi entrenamiento. ¿Entendido?

Ella lo observó con ojos grandes y atentos. Una vena se marcó en su frente dudando de su estado de entendimiento, ya que debería estar enojada y comenzar a gritarle. Y se confundió aún más cuando una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la humana.

—Eres genial —sus palabras eran sinceras o, por lo menos, no estaban teñidas de ese sarcasmo que él conocía tan bien—. A veces me encantaría ser como tú. Que nada me importara, poner siempre por delante mis intereses y mandar todo al diablo. ¡Qué envidia me das! —las manos de la mujer se posicionaron en su pecho delicadamente—. Te admiro, Vegeta.

El saiyayin se quedó anonadado. Era la primera vez que ella lo halagaba... Aunque no sabía si era un insulto o algo bueno. De todos modos no le interesaba, pero...

¡Esa mujer era tan confusa! ¿Acaso intentaba volverlo loco?

Soltó los delgados hombros y decidió irse finalmente a su cuarto. No era para nada bueno estar alrededor suyo porque comenzaba a sentirse extraño: agobiado, cansado y enfadado consigo mismo por seguirle el juego a esa mujer y no librarse de ella. Aceptaba que fuera un mal necesario, sin embargo nunca había sido tan paciente con los instrumentos que necesitaba. Podía desechar todo —personas, cosas — más rápido que tirar la basura. Y esa humana...

Se sorprendió cuando ella lo empujó y salió corriendo hacia el baño de su habitación. Estuvo a punto de ir a reclamarle tal bajeza hacia su persona cuando la escuchó vomitar.

Con una mueca de asco, Vegeta terminó por volver a su propio cuarto, desvistiéndose rápidamente para meterse a la cama.

A pesar de ser tan tarde no podía dormir. Con un brazo debajo de su cabeza pensó en todo lo que había avanzado y todo lo que aún le faltaba para superar a Kakarotto. Todavía no podía descubrir qué era lo que le faltaba para convertirse en un Súper saiyayin, pero tenía la certeza de que, tarde o temprano, lo lograría, sería el número uno en el mundo. Algo que ni su padre había llegado a ser.

Apagó su mente para obligarse a descansar pero no pudo evitar recordar una última cosa antes de dormirse...

 _«Te admiro, Vegeta»_

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%

 **Bueno, cómo va?**

 **Particularmente, me siento muy bien. ¡Es viernes! Y hoy fue un día bastante divertido en el trabajo, aunque ocupado, mis compañeros son muy divertidos y todo el día es una risa.**

 **Quitando lo personal, jaja, les publico este capítulo. No iba a publicarlo ahora, ya que quería avanzar algo más con el próximo pero me dije que ya que era fin de semana y estoy de buen humor, me tienen acá.**

 **Por el momento, está historia me está atrapando a mi también. Quiero seguir escribiendo para saber yo misma cómo sigue todo.**

 **Como verán es un capítulo muy diverso, pasa de todo. Y cada detalle, para mí, es muy importante. Ya saben de donde viene «Si te Atreves», y nada me pareció más adecuado para la cuestión. Siento que esos dos necesitaban algo explosivo, algo fuera de la rutina que los descolocara y ¡taram! Les impongo un juego. Algo tonto para Vegeta, algo innecesario para Bulma que no da a basto con el trabajo; pero algo completa y absolutamente interesante para ambos. La chispa no está muy presente, pero está. Y va creciendo de a poco. Ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a dejar sus cosas de lado, aún no es siquiera una opción.**

 **Bulma es una persona directa. Y pienso que así comenzó su relación, primero con la curiosidad de ella, más que otro sentimiento.**

 **La curiosidad de ella que despierta la curiosidad de él.**

 **Si lo piensan tiene sentido. ¿A quién alguna vez no le gustó —o comenzó a llamarle la atención— alguien que sabíamos que estaba interesado en nosotros? Es algo muy humano que pasa la mayor parte de las veces. Siempre es uno el que tira la primera piedra, sea con la intención que sea.**

 **Y esta vez Bulma no se interesa especialmente en estar "presentable" ante su invitado espacial. Está mostrando una de sus peores facetas, un rostro real, y parte de su soledad —involuntariamente— con una persona a la que no le interesa.**

 **En fin, espero sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Saludos y muy buen fin de semana!**

 **S.M.B.**


	5. Chapter 5

« _Las apariencias engañan. Eso era algo que siempre me dijeron y en lo que nunca estuve de acuerdo: Las apariencias no mienten, son el reflejo de lo que nosotros queremos ver y una mínima parte del mundo que representa una persona_ »

Una mujer pálida y demacrada le devolvía la mirada del espejo. Apenas había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y se la había pasado abrazada al retrete, retorciéndose por su estupidez.

Puso pasta de dientes en su cepillo y comenzó a lavar sus dientes con fuerza. Pequeños destellos volvían a su cabeza de la noche anterior, pero no podía asegurar que fueran reales o alguna de todas las cosas que su mente había imaginado en su estado de ebriedad.

 _«Apuesto a que debes ser un amante salvaje»_

Gimió abochornada cuando aquello se le vino a la mente.

¡Que fuera su cabeza jugándole una mala pasada! Porque creía que no sobreviviría a ello, no por el saiyayin, sino porque se mataría ella misma.

Que haya sido su cabeza, es lo único que pedía.

Podía recordar un par de momentos aislados. Él llevándola a su habitación, y ella diciendo que extrañaba a Yamcha. Vegeta no era el mejor sujeto al que decirle algo así pero no modificaba en nada que lo supiera. Si eso había sido todo, podía quedarse tranquila.

Una vez que terminó de asearse, puso algo de maquillaje a su pálida piel y se vistió para ir a la oficina. Era temprano así que esperaba no tener que cruzarse a Vegeta. No estaba para nada preparada a cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir porque tenía miedo de todo lo que hubiese podido hacer o decir estando patéticamente borracha. Si la tragara la tierra todo sería mucho más sencillo, pero ¡al diablo! Bulma Brief no era ninguna cobarde y lo demostraría a cualquiera.

A menos que hubiera dicho algo estúpido...

Con un suspiro salió de su cuarto y se convenció de que haber caminado a hurtadillas no fue un acto de cobardía. Tampoco mirar dos veces por el pasillo para verificar que no hubiera nadie. No, claro que no era cobardía.

Una vez abajo, trató de escuchar algo pero el silencio de una casa vacía fue lo único que captó. Perfecto, tendría tiempo de tomarse un café para espabilarse y unas aspirinas para que dejara de pitarle la cabeza.

Pero lo que menos imaginó cuando entró a su cocina, es que allí se encontrara el Príncipe de los Saiyayins comiendo _silenciosamente_ de una enorme fuente de comida. Él ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando ella se quedó congelada en el humbral de la puerta, así que fingiendo naturalidad y sin decir nada, fue hacia la máquina de café para ponerla a funcionar. Extrañaba a su madre, quien siempre se levantaba antes que cualquiera y tenía todo listo.

Respirando pausadamente para infundirse serenidad, Bulma observó la espalda de Vegeta. Traía una de esas musculosas negras pegadas al cuerpo y los músculos de sus brazos se movían perezosamente mientras comía. Qué gran estómago para empezar la mañana de aquella manera, aunque no debería sorprenderle siendo que Goku era igual.

Por un momento pensó en poner su café en la taza térmica e ir tomándolo de camino, pero luego descartó la idea siendo que estaba en SU casa y no tenía nada, _nada,_ de que avergonzarse. Era una mujer adulta y se merecía una borrachera de vez en cuando. O... Algo así.

 _«No me dejes sola»_

Dio un respingo cuando esas palabras vinieron a su mente. Ella no habría dicho eso, menos a Vegeta. Ya que si fuera así, no habría vuelta atrás para recuperar algún resquicio de dignidad.

Tomó asiento frente suyo y bebió un poco de café. El primer trago cayó como un yunque en su estómago vacío, pero siguió tomando de a pequeños sorbos. La calidez de la bebida comenzó a aliviar su malestar.

—Parece que vuelves a la normalidad.

La voz grave de Vegeta la sobresaltó, no esperaba que le hablase. Después de todo, era ella quien, dado el caso, comenzaría una conversación.

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa confiada —. Estas cosas no pasan seguido, pero suelo mantener el control.

—¿Control? —Él elevó una ceja con escepticismo—. Ahora mismo estarías durmiendo encima de la mesa si no te hubiese arrastrado hasta tu habitación. Y sólo porque me quedaba de pasada.

La sonrisa de Bulma flaqueó, pero no se lo demostraría.

—Eres todo un caballero, Vegeta —replicó sarcástica—. Gracias por no dejarme dormir en un lugar tan incómodo. Si no estuvieras aquí para apiadarte de una pobre humana como yo, no sé qué haría. Eres mi salvación.

Él no frunció el ceño como esperaba, sino que sonrió de medio lado. Se inclinó hacia ella por encima de la mesa.

—Veo que ya no te lamentas, vuelves a tener esa lengua viperina —el aliento cálido del Príncipe golpeó en su oído—. Bulma.

Su cuerpo se tensionó al volver a escuchar su nombre de esos malignos labios. Un cosquilleo recorrió su columna vertebral. ¿La voz del saiyayin había sonado más profunda que de costumbre o era su imaginación?

—No me lamenté —argumentó tratando de recuperar algo de compostura, mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Sólo hablé más de lo que suelo hablar contigo.

Vegeta la recorrió con la mirada, haciéndola sentir pequeña y desnuda. Podría jurar que, en ese instante, la palabra « _insignificante_ » era el calificativo que le daba en su mente. Por supuesto que ella siguió con la cabeza bien alta. Él no tendría por qué saber lo que causaba en ella.

—Hmp —el hombre se levantó, encaminándose a la puerta. Bulma no pudo terminar de exalar un suspiro cuando él se volvió y dijo con maldad —: Es una gran pena para ti que los humanos me parezcan tan repulsivos. Jamás podrás saber lo salvaje que soy.

El sorbo de café que estaba tomando se quedó atorado en su garganta, haciéndola toser sin parar. Afortunadamente, Vegeta había desaparecido por la puerta. Su estómago volvió a retorcerse, pero esta vez era por los nervios.

¿¡Qué diablos había querido decirle con eso!?

« _Apuesto a que debes ser un amante salvaje_ »

¡No!

Esperaba que no fuera eso. ¡No podía ser lo!

Aunque era casi confirmado, Bulma prefirió suponer que Vegeta había querido decirle otra cosa. Después de todo, él nunca había insinuado algo sexual. Nunca.

Sin embargo debía cederle esta.

Eso, lo quiera o no, había sido un Jate Mate.

Punto para Vegeta.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%

 _«El que sonríe en vez de enfurecerse, es siempre el más fuerte»_

Se repetía esa frase una y otra vez mientras el hombre frente a ella la miraba con condescendencia. Había tenido que soportar una junta de accionistas por casi cuatro horas y ahora ese buitre —y era educado llamarlo así— la había abordado en privado.

—Me complace saludarla, señorita Brief. ¿Cómo están sus padres?

—Señor, Mamiya, afortunadamente están muy bien, gracias. Ahora si me disculpa...

—Oh, querida —la interrumpió con una sonrisa amable que destilaba falsedad—. Debes estar tan ocupada llevando el Proyecto de la compañía. El Proyecto más importante —resaltó para molestia de Bulma—. Podríamos quitarte ese enorme peso de encima, mi equipo...

—Señor —esta vez fue su turno de interrumpir, su sonrisa era reluciente—. Estoy tan agradecida por su preocupación, pero afortunadamente lo tengo todo bajo control. Mi secretaria ya se encargó de todo lo concerniente al lugar donde se realizará la presentación como habrá visto por las invitaciones que repartimos el día de hoy y yo tengo todo más que solucionado. Con mi equipo.

Su equipo cuyo único integrante era ella misma, pero ese tipo no tendría por qué saberlo.

El hombre no pudo ocultar su desagrado, pero luego se recompuso volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa. Le tendió una tarjeta.

—Me alegra que todo esté marchando sobre ruedas, pero le dejo mi número por cualquier cosa que necesite. Tengo a un equipo muy calificado.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Es muy bueno que ambos tengamos tan excelentes equipos de trabajo —miró su reloj de pulsera con intensión y fingió sorpresa —. Oh, mire la hora. Lo siento, tengo que irme, mi pedicura debe estar esperándome.

Sintió una enorme satisfacción cuando el rostro del hombre se desfiguró ante la incredulidad. Si ellos querían una Barbie, es lo que tendrían, pero esta bella Barbie vendría con sorpresas.

Lamentablemente, la única cita que tendría esa tarde, era con su cama.

Nada era color de rosa, se dijo una vez que llegó a su casa y se encontró cara a cara con el saiyayin que la miraba con una expresión de pocos amigos.

—Llegas tarde.

Bulma levantó ambas cejas azules.

—Que yo sepa, no teníamos ninguna cita.

—No juegues conmigo. Exijo que comiences a trabajar en todo lo que prometiste. Los robots actuales ya no son rivales para mi poder.

—Lo que prometí es parte de un juego e impusimos las reglas. No me presiones, tienes que darme tiempo —siguió el camino hasta la entrada de su casa, y se volteó. Le encantaba tener la última palabra, sobre todo porque él había ganado la contienda esa mañana—. Además, esa no es la forma de pedirlo. Tienes que seguir más reglas.

Vegeta gruñó.

—Mañana te meterás a la cámara de gravedad conmigo. No saldrás de ahí hasta que se te ocurra el mejor modo en el que puedas mejorar la calidad de la chatarra —una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro a modo de resistencia, pero masculló —: Si te atreves.

Y por segunda vez en ese fatídico día, se sentía un peón de ajedrez, frente al tirano rey.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%

—¿Estás seguro de que no me volarás la cabeza?

La mujer se encontraba contra la pared contraria de la cámara de gravedad. Era bien temprano en la mañana y él había impuesto comenzar cuanto antes, ya que de esa manera se desharía más rápido de ella. Era una molestia tenerla allí, siendo que quería ver a esa mujer lo menos posible, pero lo que le había dicho era cierto. Debía ver lo que él era capaz de hacer para poder crear lo que se ajustara a sus necesidades.

Vegeta la miró con una sonrisa torcida.

—Quién sabe —ella chilló—. Mientras más grites, más ganas me darán de fallar y volarte en mil pedazos.

—¡Oye, recuerda que soy un mal necesario!

Con una mueca, Vegeta activó los robots y se puso en posición de ataque. Ya que estaba con ella, tendría que evitar activar la gravedad, aunque la humana le había dicho que no necesitaba que estuviera encendida para calcular su fuerza.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer observando todo fijamente. No pestañeaba y —quitando que era un ser insufrible, escandaloso y desesperante— sabía que cuando se aplicaba, era muy eficiente en lo que hacía. Incluso más que el anciano.

Los drones comenzaron a atacarlo y él luchó como lo hacía siempre. Era más sencillo al sentirse más ligero, pero aún así sufrió un par de cortes en los brazos por las cuchillas que despedían los aparatejos.

Vegeta les lanzó bolas de energía que recibieron de lleno, pero al ser robots súper resistentes, siguieron atacando. De arriba para abajo, siguió su rutina diaria de entrenamiento hasta bien entrada la tarde. Fue entonces cuando sintió rugir a su estómago que se dio cuenta que no habían tomado un descanso en todo el día —él en realidad—, aunque la mujer tampoco había dicho nada.

Fue hacia ella, encontrándola sentada en el suelo, con un montón de hojas esparcidas a su alrededor, muy concentrada dibujando como para fijarse en él. Se puso en cuclillas a su lado, tomando entre sus manos, uno de los bocetos en el que pudo distinguir una especie de robot más delgado y menos aparatoso que los que tenía actualmente, con una forma más humanoide. En otro de los dibujos había pequeñas bolas con una especie de ojo biónico y, viendo por encima de su hombro, inspeccionó que lo que actualmente lo que ella estaba dibujando era un estilo de traje parecido al que le había mostrado anteriormente, pero con algunas diferencias en el diseño que Vegeta no pudo comprender.

Su estómago volvió a rugir, llamando está vez la atención de la mujer a su lado. Ella lo miró y una inconsciente sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Creo que es hora de comer —comentó moviendo sus hombros para descontracturarlos.

Ambos fueron a la cocina; ella abrió el frigorífico y comenzó a sacar algunos ingredientes. Desde la mesa, Vegeta tenía la mirada fija en su espalda.

—¿Vas a cocinar tú?

—Sí, de vez en cuando me gusta hacerlo. Me permite pensar y desarrollar ideas.

—Apúrate. Tengo hambre.

—Deja que haga las cosas a mi tiempo —bufó Bulma—. Qué hombre tan desconsiderado.

Vegeta gruñó y se fue hacia su habitación para darse un baño. Lo cierto es que pensó que la mujer sería escandalosa, pero lejos de la realidad, ella observó silenciosa sin molestar como si no estuviera allí. Había cumplido en parte lo que había prometido.

Una vez aseado, volvió a la cocina para comer, encontrándose con que la comida aún no estaba servida, pero el aroma proveniente del horno le dijo que todo estaba en proceso. Si hubiesen programado a los robots, todo estaría más que listo; su ceño ya estaba fruncido cuando la terrícola apareció detrás suyo por la puerta de la cocina. Aparentemente también había ido a darse un baño porque las puntas de su lacio cabello azul aún goteaban mojando la camisa que llevaba. En sus manos traía esa caja que él conocía tan bien.

—La comida está casi lista, así que siéntate para que pueda desinfectar tus heridas.

Vegeta ya se sabía esa rutina, de modo que se quitó la camiseta blanca que traía puesta y se sentó sin oponer resistencia. Ella comenzó con lo de siempre.

Vio los bocetos de la mujer encima de la mesa.

—¿Qué son todas esas cosas que dibujaste?

—Ideas que se me fueron ocurriendo mientras te veía pelear —respondió Bulma, concentrada en lo que hacía—. Necesitas oponentes que esquiven tus ataques, no sólo que los resistan así que unos drones ligeros podrían ser muy útiles. Los primeros serán una prueba, ya que el único que podrá decirme si le sirven o no eres tú —lo que decía tenía mucho sentido. Él mismo lo había pensado, pero no sabía que era posible que ella hiciera unos robots de ese estilo—. Por otro lado, eres descuidado —añdió mirándolo seriamente—. Estás demasiado tensionado, si te muestras así en un simple entrenamiento del que ya estás acostumbrado, tu estado de tensión debe cuadruplicarse en una lucha real. Recibes muchas heridas al pensar tanto en cómo atacar que en tu defensa. No son heridas importantes, pero ¿Y si lo fueran?

Se sintió incómodo al verse descubierto por una terrícola que no tenía ni idea de lo que era una batalla. Desvío sus ojos hacia el lado opuesto a ella, enfadado.

—Eso, en todo caso, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Pues resulta que sí — replicó con el mismo tono—. Si comienzo un trabajo, lo hago bien hasta el final. Pensé en otro tipo de robots más pequeños para que puedas afinar algunos reflejos, y un traje, mucho mejor que el que te prometí la primera vez, que ayudará a que tus movimientos sean ágiles, cuya tela no podrá ser penetrada tan fácilmente. Tendrá dos funciones muy importantes. Además de unos agregados en los omóplatos para que, a medida que vayas moviéndote, eso afloje los músculos agarrotados de tu espalda.

—Hmp —si la mujer realmente podía hacer todo aquello, sería más que favorable para él. Casi sintió algo de asombro hacia ella, pero quitó ese pensamiento de su mente. Aún no había hecho nada, sólo tenía una boca muy grande —. ¿Cuándo tendré todo?

El rostro de la mujer se tornó pensativo mientras terminaba de guardar todo en la caja.

—Los drones, dos semanas, tal vez una si no ocurre nada —se acomodó unos cabellos detrás de la oreja, bajo la vigilante mirada de Vegeta—. El traje me llevará un poco más, ya que el material lo pedí en el extranjero hace apenas una semana y, al ser algo... ¿Cómo te explico? —se mordió una uña pensativamente—. ¿Ilegal? Si, técnicamente es ilegal, bueno, sí o sí debo traerlo con barco sin otra alternativa. Así que eso a lo mejor tome más o menos un mes. Una semana más para las pruebas que quiero hacerle. Pero no debería traerme mayores problemas.

Vegeta asintió. No sabía ninguna ley de ese planeta, pero entendía lo básico que le comentaba. Frunció el ceño cuando pensó en lo que había dicho.

—¿Lo pediste hace una semana?

Ella se removió inquieta y su rostro enrojeció por algún motivo. Volvió a acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja y, con un suspiro, contestó:

—Ya tenía pensado hacerte un traje nuevo, después de todo es algo que ya prometí. El material que usaré es el mismo, sólo que ahora tengo en mente otras mejoras para hacerle.

—Bien —el saiyayin volvió a ponerse la camiseta. No esperaba que la mujer realmente tuviera intenciones de cumplir con su palabra cuando le pidió que le hablara sobre los planetas que había visitado—. Tengo hambre, ¿cuánto falta?

—Ya casi —dijo con las manos en las caderas, yendo hacia el horno—. ¿Todos los Saiyayins sin tan impacientes?

Vegeta recordó la conversación de la mañana anterior y la sensación de satisfacción al ver el rostro desencajado y abochornado de la mujer, quien creía haber ocultado sus expresiones.

—Sí —añadió en un tono más profundo—: Salvajes y letales también.

Una sonrisa ladina adornó su rostro cuando la pequeña espalda de la terrícola se tensó. Era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo y lo divertía. Sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en el otro. Él no estaba para nada atraído a aparearse con débiles humanos; que se sintiera atraído de vez en cuando hacía la carne que ella dejaba a la vista, era sólo producto de sus instintos. Además, sabía que la humana tampoco se interesaba en él en ese ámbito, de ser así lo habría notado; y lo único que sentía esa mujer hacia él era curiosidad genuina. Quitando que estuviera loca, era sincera, aún cuando en otra circunstancia, eso le habría costado la vida en su presencia.

Ella carraspeó, fingiendo no haber escuchado y sacó una gran bandeja del horno.

Aparentemente, los roles se habían invertido. Ahora era él quien se divertía a costa de aquella humana.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, cosa que le agradaba más que nada.

Mientras devoraba, vio sus movimientos delicados, distraídos. No había tenido contacto con otras hembras en ese planeta más que ella y su madre. Pero quitando a los demás, esa mujer era extraña. Lo había pensado desde el primer momento.

 _«Te admiro, Vegeta»_

Esas palabras se las había dicho con una sonrisa, en su estado de ebriedad, pero no dejaban de cruzarse por su cabeza. No entendía por qué para él mismo eran extrañas, siendo que, ¿quién no lo envidiaría? Era un Príncipe y, no sólo eso, sino que sería el más fuerte de su estirpe. Claramente era digno de respeto y admiración, pensó mientras la mujer tomaba asiento frente a él, mirándolo con sus vivos ojos azules.

Esa humana no sabía lo que tenía en frente. No tenía idea de lo que podría hacerle. A ella o a su planeta.

Los humanos eran tan confiados...

%(%)%(%)%(%(%(%(%(%(%(%)%

—¡Hey! ¡Sal, necesito usar el baño!

—Ve a buscar otro.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Tú deberías haber ido a buscar otro baño! ¡Este es MI baño! ¿¡Quién diablos te dio permiso de entrar así como así a MI habitación y utilizar MI baño!?

—¡Ya cállate, muj-Bulma! Ve a hacer tu escándalo en otra parte

Pateando con rabia la puerta, Bulma caminó de una esquina a la otra del cuarto, ¡era el colmo! ¿Cómo es que habiendo tantas habitaciones en la casa, tenía que meterse a bañar en SU baño? ¡De nuevo! Sobre todo cuando venía tan cansada. Ese día había llegado con la idea de un largo baño de agua caliente y luego una larga y placentera noche de sueño reparador. Pero jamás hubiese deducido que las cañerías se taparan en la habitación de huéspedes y su agradable inquilino se hubiera adueñado de su baño.

Era muy reservada con su espacio y saberlo entre sus cosas íntimas la hacía sentir invadida en cierta medida.

Si tan sólo él le hubiese mencionado antes el problema, ella ya lo habría solucionado con uno de sus robots. Pero no, ahora había empeorado y tendría que llamar sí o sí a un plomero en la mañana. Tan sólo esperaba que terminara cuanto antes.

Con un suspiro se dejó caer en la cama.

—Idiota...

—¿Bul... ma?

Ella se levantó de repente, encontrándose con alguien que se infiltraba por la puerta de su balcón.

Su corazón comenzó a latir alocado, dando frenéticos golpes contra su pecho; su boca se abrió aunque ningún sonido salió de ella. Pronto las cortinas dejaron ver una silueta muy conocida. ¿Qué diablos...?

—¿Yamcha? —su voz sonó dubitativa. Su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado. Y es que no era para menos al verlo por primera vez luego de casi dos meses de ausencia. Si bien anteriormente habían estado separados ese tiempo y más, siempre mantuvieron contacto o ella hacía un viajecito exprés para verlo. Bulma lo repasó con la mirada, su camisa estaba abierta, dejando su musculoso pecho al descubierto. El cabello negro despeinado le cubría parte del rostro, pero el picante olor a alcohol llegó a su nariz, provocando que la frunciera. ¿Desde cuándo Yamcha tomaba tanto? —. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué entraste por la ventana?

Él se acercó a ella como un felino, aún estando ebrio, sus movimientos se veían naturales. Una sonrisa sensual se dibujó en el rostro masculino.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Soy el pirata que viene a secuestrar a la bella princesa.

Un impulso recorrió su espalda ante sus palabras. En su adolescencia, cuando Yamcha se infiltraba en su habitación, decía que era un sexy pirata que hacía mucho no veía a una mujer... Y bueno... _eso_.

Lo conocía demasiado bien como para avergonzarse ante él.

—Yamcha, realmente me alegra que volvieras, pero creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para esto —se aproximó a él y comenzó a abotonarle la camisa—. Lamento ser grosera, pero por hoy estoy cansada. Me gustaría vernos en otra ocasión y charlar.

Lejos de comprender la razón de sus palabras, Yamcha tomó sus manos e hizo jirones su propia camisa. Bulma quedó boquiabierta ante aquello, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo, tiró de su ropa, rompiendo su perfecta camisa blanca de oficina.

—¡Yamcha! ¿¡Qué diablos haces!?

Antes que pudiera cubrir su semidesnudez, Yamcha la tomó por los hombros inmovilizándola con su propio cuerpo.

—Te deseo —musitó en su oreja mordiendosela apenas, provocando que dejara de luchar contra él—. Te he extrañado demasiado...

Y como si eso la hubiera despertado de un sueño, volvió a empujarlo con fuerza, sin muchos frutos, porque su imponente cuerpo apenas se movió. ¡No podían seguir así! Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Se deseaban, se extrañaban y volvían. Y el círculo vicioso volvía a comenzar. No, no sería así. Aunque ella también lo había extrañado horrores, resistiría por el bien de su orgullo y el respeto a su decisión. Por el bien de ambos y la supervivencia de su amistad.

—Yamcha, nosotros ya no somos pareja —como no se movió ni un ápice, añadió—: Rompimos.

—¿Y qué?

_¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que "y qué"!?

—Bulma, ambos nos deseamos. No hay nada de malo en eso.

Quizás fuera que el alcohol obstruía su entendimiento, pero ella le estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Será mejor que te vayas.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la había lanzado a la cama, posicionándose sobre ella. Una expresión llena de deseo cruzó sus facciones.

—Nunca habíamos hecho esto antes; una inocente a merced de un salvaje... amo que te resistas.

—¡Yamcha, basta! —la furia de Bulma comenzaba a encenderse—. ¡Suéltame, bárbaro, idiota!

—Nena, cómo me calientas...

—¿Qué diablos es este escándalo?

Bulma entonces no supo qué fue lo que se grabó primero en su mente; si fue al gesto desencajado del rostro de su ex novio, o la imagen de Vegeta, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, a pocos metros de la cama, completamente desnudo y mojado cubierto con apenas una pequeña toalla color rosa que ella usaba para secar su cabello.

Aprovechó el momento de desconcierto para sacarse a Yamcha de encima, pero se le fue la mano con la intensidad del rodillazo en sus partes bajas.

El saiyayin emitió su característico « _Hmp_ » y se fue hacia su habitación a sus anchas, con la cadera envuelta en _su toalla rosa,_ como el gran Príncipe y señor que era.

Inconscientemente, Bulma pensó que sólo ese hombre podía verse tan imponente y varonil en esas fachas.

Yamcha se quejó, abrazando sus piernas, a su lado y recién entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado por segunda vez, en ropa interior, habiendo sido vista por Vegeta.

Sintió un poco de pena por su ex novio, sin embargo, algo en su mente le insinuó: _"Se lo merece_ ".

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%

—Y eso fue todo —finalizó Bulma, poniendo una taza de café frente a un abatido Yamcha.

Aparentemente, habían bajado las dosis de alcohol en su sangre ya que la vergüenza había reemplazado cualquier resquicio de ese _deseo abrazador_ que lo había consumido.

 _Y sus pelotas se acomodaron_ , pensó Bulma con divertida maldad.

—Entonces... ¿De verdad no pasó nada entre ustedes?

Una de sus cejas azules se alzó molesta y estuvo tentada a contestarle que si algo hubiera pasado, no era para nada de su incumbencia, pero se contuvo. A pesar del desafortunado incidente, Yamcha recién había vuelto y ella lo había extrañado mucho, más allá de todo lo malo.

—Nada —replicó apoyándose contra la mesa con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Lo imaginas a un tipo como Vegeta interesado en tener un amorío, acaso?

Él pareció aún más avergonzado.

—Bueno... En eso tienes razón... —frunció el ceño—. Aunque sigo pensando en que no tiene sentido que estuviera justo en tu habitación, habiendo tantos baños en esta casa.

Ella también lo pensaba, pero entendía que a lo mejor era, para el Principe, una manera de marcar su autoridad. Incluso siendo que esa casa no le pertenecía para nada.

—Cosas de Vegeta.

—Pareces muy habituada a él.

—Vivimos juntos hace más de un año —lo observó de reojo. Yamcha estaba molesto—. Sería extraño que no me hubiera acostumbrado.

—Pensé que últimamente lo estabas ignorando. Dijiste que te había agobiado su intensa rutina y por eso le pediste a tu padre que se encargara de ayudarlo —No podía negarlo, siempre sintió curiosidad hacia el saiyayin pero al no obtener nada de su parte, y al volverla loca a diario, la había saturado—. Por cierto, ¿y tus padres?

—De viaje en un crucero. Llevan casi dos meses, y les quedan cuatro. Por lo cual, volví a interactuar con Vegeta.

—Oh, vaya. No me lo contaste.

—Hace más de dos meses que no hablamos como lo haría una pareja, Yamcha —su voz sonó más cortante y fría de lo que pretendía; fue hacia la cafetera para servirse una taza de café, necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas—. Escucha, no quise decir eso.

Yamcha se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia ella, pero la advertencia en los ojos de Bulma le impidieron acercarse más de la cuenta.

—Bulma, yo sé que me dediqué demasiado a mis cosas. No sabía si debía llamarte o si...

—No, espera —lo interrumpió—. No tienes que darme explicaciones de nada. Lo digo en serio. Es lo mejor.

Yamcha extendió una mano para acariciar su rostro.

—Bulma...

—Bulma —una grave voz proveniente de la puerta de la cocina llamó la atención de ambos; Vegeta los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Parecían... ¿Divertidos? —. ¿Por qué no le dices a esta sabandija que se vaya para que podamos seguir con nuestros asuntos?

—¿Asuntos? —Yamcha se volteó hacia el saiyayin—. ¿Qué asuntos son esos?

Una sonrisa ladina adornó el rostro de Vegeta.

—Asuntos que sólo nos conciernen a mí y a Bulma.

—¿Y desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre? —se volteó molestó para dirigirse a ella—. ¿Desde cuándo te dice de forma tan familiar "Bulma"?

—Hasta donde sé, es mi nombre —La molestia de Yamcha aumentaba por segundo y debería sentirse mal por haberse aliado a Vegeta, pero no pudo evitar esa satisfacción al fastidiarlo—. Yamcha, lo siento, pero por hoy necesito descansar. ¿Te parece si nos vemos otro día?

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a atender tus asuntos con Vegeta?

—Parece que el gusano tiene los oídos obstruidos —intervino el Príncipe, levantando un puño—. Quizás yo pueda ayudarte a destaparlo.

—¿¡Cómo!?

—¡Ya basta los dos! —Bulma se puso en medio de ambos hombres antes de que Yamcha hiciera una idiotez por sentir su virilidad amenazada—. Yamcha, por favor.

—De acuerdo, me voy. Te estaré llamando para vernos.

Ella asintió, y él hizo el amague de saludarla con un beso, pero se detuvo y simplemente se fue, no sin antes dedicarle una fiera mirada al otro hombre que le respondió con un gesto altanero.

Bulma suspiró aliviada, sintiendo que sus fuerzas se habían agotado completamente.

—¿Y cuáles se suponen que son nuestros asuntos? —preguntó viendo a Vegeta mientras abría el refrigerador.

—Tienes que trabajar en mis diseños de drones.

—Por como lo decías, dabas a entender otra cosa...

Sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Ah, sí? —elevó una ceja—. ¿Como qué?

Bulma se sintió acorralada y sabía que era la impresión que el hombre quería darle, pero no retrocedió.

—Como que nosotros estuviéramos teniendo sexo.

Él se rió tan fuerte que ella casi se sintió avergonzada y diminuta. Casi.

—Imposible. No puedo terminar de imaginar esa tontería siquiera.

Ella se sentó en una silla, molesta, decidida a cambiar de tema.

—Y, para tu información, está mal dicho «a mí y a Bulma», la forma correcta es: «a Bulma y a mí».

—No me interesa —comenzó a comer despreocupado—. Tú nunca estarás por delante de mí.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero es una simple oración!

—Es lo mismo. Da igual.

—Ufff, eres imposible.

Fue hacia la puerta para ir a su habitación y finalmente darse un merecido baño, cuando escuchó a sus espaldas.

—¿Por qué ustedes los humanos se aparean repetidas veces con la misma persona siendo que pueden elegir otra diferente al ser demasiados?

Era extraño que Vegeta, de por sí, preguntara algo, así que buscó las palabras más adecuadas para responder.

—Porque buscamos un compañero, alguien que esté ahí siempre para nosotros, en lo bueno y lo malo, con el que podamos compartir nuestra vida. Un alguien con quien nos sintamos felices. No es sólo un acto sexual, aunque hasta encontrar a esa persona, se puede estar con muchas, pero todo nos dirige a esa búsqueda, aún cuando no estemos precisamente al tanto de lo que queremos o necesitamos . Lo llamamos alma gemela.

Vegeta la observó como si estuviera viendo a un bicho raro. Probablemente no entendió ni una sola palabra, o ella no supo expresarse. Sin embargo, esta vez —contrario a otras oportunidades donde ella buscaba temas de charla—, no tenía ganas de seguir una bizarra conversación con el saiyayin sobre lo complicadas que eran las relaciones humanas. De hecho ella tampoco parecía entenderlas ya que, de ser así, su noviazgo con Yamcha no se hubiera vuelto tan... Nada.

Y él iba a buscarla cuando estaba borracho y cachondo. Si tendría cara...

Negó lentamente con la cabeza y volvió sobre sus pasos para irse.

—Qué estupidez —Vegeta parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para ella—. Los humanos se pasan la vida pensando en cosas sin sentido. No piensan en hacerse más fuertes para que nadie en el Universo pueda burlarlos, sólo hacen idioteces —entonces sus ojos se cruzaron—. ¿Tenían por costumbre estar en ese lamentable estado de ebriedad?

La espalda de Bulma se puso rígida. ¿La estaba provocando? Sus ojos recobraron ese brillo y fuerza que los caracterizaba cuando estaba enfadada.

—Por supuesto que no. En primer lugar, eras tú el que no debería haber estado ahí.

Él elevó una ceja. Lo estaba disfrutando.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ibas a fornicar con el humano si yo no estaba? Vaya que eres una terrícola débil y estúpida.

Sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, ella apretó sus puños. ¿Qué hubiera pasado con Yamcha si no los hubieran interrumpido? También se lo preguntaba. Pero no tenían por qué echárselo en cara.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió, imitando las palabras que él le había dicho la noche anterior—. ¿Por qué diablos te importa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer?

—No es que me importe —respondió desinteresado. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo cuando ella se sentía tan enojada? Usualmente estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Él sonrió de lado—. Eras tú la que siempre quiere hablar conmigo, ¿es que ya no te causo curiosidad?

 _Si las miradas mataran_...

Bulma suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse. No sabía a qué estaba jugando ese hombre, pero ahora era él quien se reía de ella y no al revés. Tenía que revertirlo porque no le gustaba para nada ser el bufón.

—Como digas —esta vez se acercó a él, que se había puesto de pie al terminar de comer. Bulma sonrió traviesa cuando le cortó el paso—. Todavía siento curiosidad hacia ti, como la sentiría un científico hacia cualquier fenómeno —se felicitó internamente cuando el guerrero frunció profundamente el ceño y gruñó—. Por lo cual quiero evaluar tu comportamiento en sociedad: el sábado iremos al centro comercial a pasar todo un día teniéndonos como sendos compañeros ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que perdiste la cabeza.

—Si te atreves —Completó el desafío—. Recuerda que si te niegas, pierdes todo lo que ya ganaste. Incluidos los drones y el nuevo y mejorado traje. Tú elijes.

—Lo que estás pidiendo es ridículo.

—No es nada ofensivo o vergonzoso. Esta dentro de las reglas.

—¡Interfiere con mi entrenamiento! —rugió en su rostro.

Bien, pensó Bulma satisfecha, los roles habían vuelto a su lugar.

—Yo también pasé un día entero contigo en la cámara de gravedad. Y no me quejé tanto como tú, hombretón.

Vegeta gruñó nuevamente, apartándola bruscamente, lo suficiente para hacerla trastabillar. Ella le chilló un reclamo.

—Más te vale que no me hagas perder más tiempo del necesario, Bulma. O lo lamentarás.

Entonces la joven se quedó sola en la cocina. Se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. Esos dos la habían agotado en extremo. Pero, recordó con una sonrisa, había ganado.

Abrazó sus piernas, descansaría un momento en la soledad de la cocina, alumbrada por la luz de la luna. Yamcha había vuelto, pero sus ilusiones con él no. Y sentía ese abismo cada vez más real, más presente entre ellos. ¿Por qué la había buscado? Él había estado de acuerdo cuando se despidieron aquella vez. ¿Por qué quería volver a su cama?

Quizás, se dijo con amargura, no era nada tan profundo como ella quería suponer y Yamcha solamente estaba buscando dónde saciar sus instintos. Conociéndolo, esa era la opción más segura. Él nunca terminaría con ella, siempre lo supo. La última palabra había sido la suya, y por eso, más que nunca, debía sostenerla. Aún cuando costara.

Movió su cabeza en círculos, tratando de relajar los músculos tensos. Recordó la situación, la imagen de Yamcha sobre ella debió haber sido... _Particular_.

¿Qué pensaría Vegeta de ella al encontrarla en aquella situación? Bulma pensó que, en términos generales, debería tener vergüenza de hablar cara a cara con el hombre, pero no había sido así. Ya era habitual, se había acostumbrado demasiado a sus comentarios y su presencia como para comportarse como una adolescente. ¿Y qué habían sido esas preguntas? A él no solía importarle el comportamiento de los humanos.

Y había interrumpido, cayó en la cuenta Bulma. No una, sino dos veces. La primera había sido cuando salió de su baño; por lo que sabía de él, bien podría haber seguido su camino sin reparar en ella y dejarla a su suerte. Luego, por segunda vez, había irrumpido en la cocina mientras hablaba con Yamcha _invitándolo_ a irse. Qué extraño. Aunque no debería asombrarse del todo ya que, desde que lo conocía, ese hombre había sido impredecible.

Bien, se puso de pie y fue hacia la cafetera, tendría que adelantar algo de trabajo si se tomaría el sábado libre.

No le dio mayor importancia cuando su corazón latió salvajemente ante ese hecho. No lo atribuyó a la emoción, sino a un mero sentimiento de diversión. Sí, claro que eso era.

Y siguió con ese pensamiento mientras subía las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%(%)%

 **Bueno, ¿cómo les va? Yo estoy volviendo del trabajo en estos momentos. Lo más seguro es que publique el capítulo mañana por la mañana. ¡Estoy feliz! Hoy me comunicaron un ascenso y estoy que no me cabe la felicidad. Obviamente estoy un poco asustada y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Quiero ver qué es lo que puedo hacer y desempeñarme lo mejor posible.**

 **¡Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!**

 **Bueno, volviendo a lo que nos concierne a todos, gracias a los que me leen! Aprecio todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.**

 **En este capítulo vemos acercamientos, no sustanciosos, pero avances en fin. Recuerden que cada granito de arena cuenta, y todo lo que pase suma a forjar su relación. Incluso sus propias personalidades. ¿Nunca pensaron cómo se sentiría Vegeta al ver a su mujer —en un futuro— siendo amiga de su ex novio de 15 años de relación? Todos sabemos que Vegeta no es demostrativo, lo que no quiere decir que sea celoso. Tal vez mi historia es diferente en el sentido de que estoy incluyendo mucho a Yamcha y todo el proceso luego de la ruptura. Después de todo, es algo muy normal seguir manteniendo relaciones sexuales con un ex, siendo que la cama podría ser uno de esos lugares donde lo pasaban bien. No es extraño para nadie pero Bulma está decidida a no caer en ello. Y, por mi parte, necesito a Yamcha para empujarlos a estar juntos. Entre ellos ya hay una chispa, siempre la hubo pero Yamcha le pone picante. Además de que siempre recuerdo lo que Trunks le dijo a Goku:** _ **«Mi madre se cansó de las infidelidades de Yamcha y vio a mi padre muy solo»**_ **. Ese es el mantra para mi historia.**

 **El próximo capítulo va a ser intenso, o esa es mi intención porque apenas lo voy comenzando. En un principio, lo que va a suceder en el próximo iba a incluirlo en este capítulo, sin embargo, va a ser algo más extenso y necesitaba darle un corte a la mitad.**

 **Y... ¡Estoy tan contenta!**

 **Espero sus opiniones al respecto y haberles ofrecido un buen y breve entretenimiento en su día.**

 **Un enorme saludo.**

 **S.M.B.**


End file.
